What if
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: What if...Lucas was a monster bent on destruction. What if a slight change in the past could alter the future. What if the hero Lucas, chose not to be the hero anymore. What if Lucas didn't care about what's right and what's wrong. What if the world cried save me and Lucas smiled as he said no. Such powerful words those are...What if... Marvel Comics Reference
1. Part 1 of 2

_**What if…part 1 of 2**_

_**(Ties with my version of Mother i.e. Triple Threat)**_

A person sits in a chair and is watching a screen vigilantly. He was indeed surrounded by many other screens with many other things happening. One with a human like spider fighting another person with metal appendages, another with an Iron flying man taking on other people, and also a group of people with powers unlike any have seen all wearing an 'X' on their uniform. Some would see this as creepy, or somewhat disturbing. Watching many other people live through their lives, as he only watches, and **Observes.** For some reason this video has taken his interest above all others. What could it be about this world? He watches curiously, with his empty eyes, absorbing everything into his large cranium. His brain size was both incredible, and disgusting. He sat in a chair in a place completely covered in a bright white light. It bathed everything in its glow. However, this was the least of his concerns. The 'person' for lack of a better word, let out a small chuckle.

"**This world is so…fascinating…consistently the one called 'Lucas' faces trails to deal with his inner demon. Fighting a nearly unwinnable battle. Darkness cannot be removed from one's heart the same as light cannot be completely destroyed. This battle may never end as long as he lives, but even that should be interesting to watch. However, I wonder…what would of happened if things were different. What if…one minor detail was added and the outcome was devastatingly changed. Say we…put him in complete solitude. Will he be able to resist the darkness?**" turns to the reader. "**Why don't we find out,"**

He touches the screen for a second and it was as if he had hit the rewind button. Everything started going in reverse at a super fast pace. He then stopped it at a scene with a grave, and a boy crouched down in front of it.

"**This shall be where it all begins…so says I, The Observer**," He turns to the screen. "**Lets us watch…"

* * *

**

**(**_**Tazmilly Village)**_

Lucas was seen walking away from his mother's grave sight once again. He was passing through the forever changed Tazmilly Village, that look a whole lot more of an industrialized look since then. Lucas wasn't a fan of all the changes, but felt powerless to stop it. It was no secret that his home had been named the lightning house because of his father's and his defiance of what was going on. In some ways Lucas didn't like what was going on. However in the pit of his stomach he was envious. He wanted what they had, but at the same time he didn't. He couldn't figure it out, and it didn't help the voice in his head was growing even more powerful. He walked toward his house with seemingly little problems, however the day was still young. His face reeked of indifference to all the excitement. He was not oblivious though as he heard all the whispers about him, all the mockery, and all the displeasure. He walked past a crowd gathered before Fassad, the so called savior who brought them out of the dark. As he walked by he was noticed.

"Ah, if it isn't the boy who lives in the lightning house. It would be smart of you to get a happy box before the 'forces' aim get better. They might strike you one night as you sleep," Lucas stopped walking for only a second, but then continued on. "Now young man no need to give me the cold shoulder,"

Fassad dashed in front of Lucas cutting him off. Lucas eyes rose up to meet his. "Excuse me,"

"Listen you brat," Fassad started with his voice lowered. "You need to either straighten up, or get out of here. I'd hate to see something bad happen to that father of yours. Be a shame if he didn't come back from one of the annual trips, whehehe,"

Lucas's hands shook tremendously, as if trying to suppress a powerful urge. He brought his head down with his bangs covering his eyes. "Good you're starting to get it now, now I suggest you get to-,"

"I have a suggestion for you to, wanna hear it?"

Fassad looked down at Lucas unsurely. "Well now what do you say little fella," Fassad said speaking regularly again, and ignoring what Lucas said previously.

Lucas reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Then forced him down to his level. Fassad shook in fear at such force and strength Lucas has. He couldn't pull away. He practically shriek when he looked into Lucas's eyes…his dark blood red eyes.

"You ever get in my way again, and I promise you this. You might not be the one to wake up in the morning. My patience wears thin with you. This is my home, so if I am ever forced to leave…" Lucas stared deep and hard into his eyes. "Don't be scared to open that knock at your door. A terrified face is the ugliest way to die,"

Lucas then threw him to the side then continued on his path without a backward glance. His pace was unaltered, and still as easy and relaxed as he was when he started out. He walked up a hill then onto his doorstep. He entered his house then closed the door. The house looked dead and abandoned. Lucas rarely ate so the kitchen area was quite clean, as was the dinning table. Lucas walked over and sat at the table then simply stared off into space.

* * *

**(The Observer felt a deeper conversation going on. "Let us take a look shall we," he waved his hand and a brief moment of static came over the screen until it cleared up. Lucas was still sitting at the table, but the striking thing was he was sitting across from another him. This other him also had the dark blood red eyes seen from before "Fascinating,")

* * *

**

"I didn't like what you did," said the blue eyed Lucas.

"Of course you didn't like it you…loved it," responded the red eyed Lucas with a devious smile.

"I don't enjoy hurting others Ryuka," the blue eyed Lucas stated. Since they are the same person it was understandable why the red eyed version was given a different name.

"We didn't hurt him…yet. The choice of his health has completely fallen into his hands. What he chooses is up to him, but if you make the bed you might as well lie in it,"

"I still to this day don't know why I seek solace in you,"

"Because I'm the only one who will listen," Lucas cringed at those words. "Awe Lucas, I know it hurts to hear, but its true," Ryuka got out his seat then walked over to Lucas. "I'm the closest thing to a friend you have at this point,"

"I have Boney, my dad, and-,"

"The village idiots? I doubt they count for much anything at this point Lucas. They've all either abandoned you, or pushed you aside. You mean nothing to them at this point. It makes me sad that you feel so powerless, when you have so much power,"

"Power? What power? All you've ever told me was I'm stronger then what I give myself credit for. You've always told me I needed…"

"To believe in yourself and your abilities," The red eyed Lucas said smiling as he placed a hand on blue eyed Lucas's shoulder. His smile more genuine then devious. "You don't need those others to have strength, and you don't need them to be strong. I believe in you, so why don't you believe in yourself?"

"Because no matter how much you look like me, sound like me, or anything else. You're not me, and I can't be you,"

"Don't tell me what Flint said to you, got you all riled up?" His response was silence. Ryuka let out a frustrated growl. "I was just making progress with you and he comes and ruins it,"

He waves his hand to open up a portal of some kind. A window into the past from the looks of it.

("Dad, where are you going?" this voice was Lucas.

"To look for your brother," he answered plainly.

"Dad, you've been looking for a long time, and…I feel that maybe…I don't wont to consider it either, but he just-,"

"No, Lucas my son is out there and I will find him and bring him home. Our family maybe broken, but I will try and save what little we have,"

"Dad you're not listening. I need you too, and I just-,"

"Lucas, you have grown up a lot, so I expect you to be strong while I'm gone. You're the one who must take more responsibility and toughen up. All this crying about… your mother…it just isn't going to help. Wipe your tears and chin up,"

"Dad that's not good enough," Lucas began approaching him. "You're my dad too, how can I be strong on my own?"

"Figure it out," he said then walked past him then opened the door. He closed it without a bit of hesitation. Lucas stood struck dumb)

Ryuka snarled at the image then waved it away. He looked down at his copy that had broken down into tears. He sighed sadly, his eyes laced with pity.

"Well, I guess you finally realized that what I've always told you was true. He cared nothing about you,"

"But…"

"No more. You keep denying it then the more painful it will be Lucas. You've been casted out Lucas, so there's no point in hanging onto those who wish not to stay with you. He's so busy looking for a son he lost and forgets about the son he has. He tells you to stand on your own, when you haven't done that a day in your life. He asking things that are impossible, and he's crushing you with such burdens. The best thing to do is, stand up strong, stronger then he's ever stood in his life. Cast him aside when he starts begging something of you. Put away those burdens, and confide in me. I have been there with you from the beginning and when the time comes I'll be with you in the end. I will be with you always, and will never leave your side. I'm no Claus, but I can give you the strength to stand up, and walk. You just have to take it!" At those last words his right hand lit up with white energy flowing through it.

Lucas's whimpers stopped. You rubbed at his eyes to try and calm down. He heard every word, and felt the sincerity. He knew what this version of him wanted, he knew it was dangerous, and he knew he could hurt a whole lot of people if left unchecked. However, at this point, even though that knowledge was still well known, but he felt so alone and weak. Here he was promising strength, power, and the confidence to move on. He wanted that, so badly. He was willing to lose himself to escape the pain of everything. He looked at his red-eyed copy who was filed with anticipation.

"Okay, I'm ready to move on," His copy smiled then walked over to the other side of the table to sit down.

"Glad we had this talk," Ryuka said. Ryuka raised his hand and the white energy changed into a ball of light. "Great now lets put some light in hear, it's far too depressing," The ball of light exploded filling the room.

* * *

(**The Observer felt a powerful energy spike. He left the inner workings of the boy's mind to see he had indeed taken the offer. His body was glowing a bright white aura. His face laid onto the table. He rose from his seat, already with a smile on his face)

* * *

**

Lucas walked out the house. Only a few hours had gone by since he came back. The sun was setting just beyond the horizon. He walked toward the village with a certain calmness about himself. The air he gave off was strange. He looked and moved calmly, but a closer looked revealed darker intentions. He walk past each person who thought they had a chill just pass them. Lucas began walking toward the train station.

"Hey, blonde boy!" Lucas stopped then cast a look toward the voice. He saw it was indeed, Fassad. "Finally stopped all that weeping to come and receive your happy box!" The crowd laughed at his comment. Lucas smiled which threw everyone off.

"Well, who said I needed some silly box to be happy. I can find amusement in other things,"

"There is no other happiness you could feel that could surpass what you feel from the happy box!" said one person in the crowd.

"Really? But you haven't even seen my way of fun…maybe if I showed you, you might agree," The crowd became curious. Lucas raised his hand toward Fassad. Soundly the stand he was on began to move then threw him off completely.

"Wait, what is this!" Fassad cried.

"I told you, my way of fun. I noticed this stand is as heavy as stone. I suppose to avoid vandalism or of such natures you have something like this. I can tell its quite heavy,"

"S-Stop, wait don't!"

"But you haven't seen the best part, watch," Lucas brought the stone hovering over Fassad. He was panicking greatly. The crowd more frightened by the floating rock, then where it was about to land. "Don't worry, I plan on having fun with you some other day,"

Fassad relaxed at that…as did Lucas's hand. The stone landed and there was a sickening crack, along with a blood-curdling scream.

"However, you may not be able to walk," Lucas said turning toward another direction and heading off. He went all the way to his mother's graveyard. He walked up to it then stared down at it with indifference. "I never understood the point in burying someone. I feel the best way would be…scattering the ashes,"

Lucas pointed his hand at the grave. "PK Love…"

A powerful white light gathered around his hand then launched toward the grave. It was smashed to pieces, and completely obliterated. The grass was scorched. Lucas stoic look was firm and unchanging. He then sat down to watch the ashes blow. He sat for a long time merely staring at what he had down, his face still stoic. He never moved or shifted from his position. Suddenly, he heard thunder. The sound surprised him since he never saw a cloud in the sky. He smiled.

"About time they started up again. Time I find where those so called 'forces' are coming from,"

He walked away from the destroyed grave without a backwards glance. He walked back toward the village with his eyes glued to the sky. He stared with intense focus. He watched closely. He saw a small glint then suddenly a lightning bolt went screeching across the sky then right into his home setting it ablaze. The thunder had awoken everyone, and once the fire was seen the reaction was interesting. No, one did anything they only stared. They stared as the lightning house was finally hit and set on fire. That fire lighted Lucas's eyes in a way as well. He was positive no one knew if he was still inside or not, but the fact no one moved was proof enough. His other self was right in everything he said. Lucas turned away from it all then began walking toward where he saw the lightning coming from.

"Let the eve of devastation begin…"

**(The Observer watched with his hand under his chin. "It's fascinating how such a slight change can bring about a devastation. To move on shows strength, but to forgive takes much greater strength. Apparently he wasn't strong enough to do such a thing. Let's speed up to the next part," He waved his hand and suddenly the screen fast forward to a great tower like structure.)**

Lucas was walking coolly up to the giant structure in front of him. It took him much longer then what he would've like to get here. However, he needed to get a handle on his powers first before he came here. It would be foolish to just charge head first into battle without a proper plan. Lucas's eyes narrowed at the thought. His brother had did the exact opposite, and now he was paying for it. He found it unfair, and downright cruel for not even doing anything, but he supposed that's what hurt the most. He did nothing to stop it.

"_Blaming yourself for the mistakes of others is pointless, and stupid. He made his choice; he did it for himself, not for you. He went to get revenge because he wanted to make himself feel better. Selfish prick!"_ Ryuka said from inside Lucas's mind. (The Observer opened a channel to him)

"I don't believe in vengeance…" Lucas muttered.

"_Then believe in this. These guys are wrecking your world, now lets take care of that,"_

Lucas's eyes began glowing red as a smiled edged onto his lips. "Yeah…this could be fun,"

He looked to the door then walked up to it. There were two guard there with rifles.

"Hey, you get outta here this is a restrict-AH!" the guard went down hard after Lucas blasted him.

"You brat!" the other pointed his rifle. Lucas cringed slightly.

"_Such a simple weapon, you can easily outmaneuver that_,"

Taking his other's advice he jumped out of the way of the laser rifle. Surprised by his balance and speed the guard grew flustered. Lucas ran forward at top speed his head leading, and his arms behind him. He came to a startling stop in front of the guard then sent him flying through the door with a powerful right hook. He then calmly walked into the building to see a bunch of people he hasn't seen before hard at work. They were quite surprised to see someone make such an entrance. More of those masked soldiers came his way. One tried to punch him in the face, but with Lucas's quick reflexes he grabbed the side of the fist then twisted until he heard a pop. He then kicked him away into a wall. More soldiers immediately follow up. Lucas ran forward with such speed that he was able to weave in between each soldier. One tried to make a grab for Lucas with both his hands out. Lucas caught him from the top of his wrist. Lucas then jumped over his head with his wrist still in his grasp to make the soldiers arms do a complete 360. The soldier wailed out. Lucas released him then kicked him in the back.

All the soldiers began to fear the boy now, and some tried to hurry away. Lucas would not allow this.

"You joined this army to fight didn't you, well come on!" He raised his hand. "PK Love!"

A powerful white burst of PSI power surged through the room. The amount of energy released was so phenomenal that items that weren't in its path were blown away. Almost half the soldiers went flying. Again the soldiers tried to escape, but Lucas wasn't having it.

"I'm only doing what you guys told me. It's just that my Happy Box is a little different!"

Lucas jumped into the air then slammed the bottom of his feet on top of the head of another soldier's head. Lucas kicked off then performed a serious of somersaults until with his right foot leading he brought it down in an axe kick into the ground. His foot was charged with intense PSI energy sending a shockwave through the ground blowing away everyone. Lucas smiled but noticed one soldier trying to get away. Using his telekinesis he grabbed the soldier then brought him over to him. The soldier struggled, but with no effect.

"Please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"It didn't work when the last fifty said that, what makes you think you have a chance?" Lucas asked smirking.

"I'll give you what ever you want just please don't kill me,"

"_I sense your enjoying yourself. Finally! Its taken 3 years, but I was finally able to put a smile on that face,"_

Lucas chuckled at that. It was true he was finally able to feel alive, and even though he didn't like what he was doing, he loved doing it. "Maybe if you tell me what you know about this place…we may have a chance to have a second meeting,"

This didn't give the soldier anything to look forward to, but it seemed they had a deal. "This is the Thunder Tower,"

"Thunder Tower?"

"Yes, its where all those lightning bolts come from,"

"Ah the 'forces' Fassad spoke of. I guess you got word to target the house this time,"

"Yes, apparently Fassad was seriously injured,"

"So, where does this lightning come from?"

"The top of the tower, that's where the power source is,"

"Thank you for all the help," Lucas said smiling. The soldier looked relieved. Lucas walked up to him then placed his hand on his chest. The soldier began shaking in utter fear. "My, your heart is beating really fast. I can feel it through your suit. You must've wet your pants by now," Lucas removed his hand then released the soldier.

"Thank you so much!" he cried then ran off. He had failed to notice the glowing on the spot where Lucas touched him, or the glow from Lucas's hand.

"I did say we might meet again, but I didn't say on which plane of existence," Lucas began walking toward the elevator then closed his hand into a fist. As he did an explosion sounded from far off.

"_Pretty neat trick_,"

"Experimenting is the best part sometimes," Lucas walked over to the elevator only for it to open on its own. Lucas noticed this then jumped back preparing for what could come next. He gaped slightly as a giant muscular monster of a Pigmask soldier stepped out. "Whoa he's a big one,"

"What's going on down here!" he barked. He gaped slightly, or as best he could with his mask on. He looked the damage over thoroughly seeing how half were either dead, or bleeding slowly. He then turned his attention to Lucas. "Did you do all this,"

"Why yes, I did,"

"Well kid I gotta say I'm a little impress, but I can't say I was doing my job if I didn't get rid of you now,"

"Well we all have a job that needs to be done. I plan on restoring this world, and this tower is in the way. It's coming down,"

"We'll see about that!" The giant Pigmask pulled back his fist for a straight jab, but Lucas rolled to the side. Lucas leaped toward the Giant and delivered a powerful jab of his own right into the latter's face. "Pretty strong for a kid, but…" The giant slammed his elbow into Lucas's stomach sending him into a wall. "Not strong enough,"

Lucas huffed. "I'm gonna need more practice,"

The Giant came back at him again. Lucas turned his body to avoid another jab. PSI flowed through Lucas's body and he gained a white aura as Lucas wrapped his arms around the giant's wrist. He moved forward to the opposite direction of the attack and then flipped the giant onto his back. He then turned and threw the giant threw the desk of the workers. Lucas PSI began to flow out of him at a much faster pace. Lucas looked at his hands, and then smiled wickedly. He raised his hand high into the air.

"PK Love!" he threw his hand down unleashing an unstoppable force of power all around the area. Destroying anything it hit, he also blew off the entire front entrance now. He walked over the elevator then hit the up button. "Going up,"

Lucas sat in the elevator for a few moments, but then it suddenly jerked to a stop. Lucas was surprised by that action. He pressed the top floor button again, but found it wasn't working. He looked at the elevator door in front of him. He didn't want to blast it open since the elevator isn't that big, so such a contained explosion would probably injury him. He needed to get the door open though.

_"PSI can be focused in other ways. You can channel it through your body to increase your physical strength. You should be strong enough to open these doors,"_

Lucas nods then walks up the door. He's able to get his fingers to get a good grip on the door. Then he began pulling focusing on his PSI to increase his strength. Slowly but surely the door began to open up. Finally it was open enough for Lucas to stick out his whole body. He saw he was stuck in between two floors. Lucas was able to poke his head out enough to notice a couple of Pigmaks were cutting the cable to his ride up. Drawing new inspiration Lucas began opening the door below him since it was closer. Growing tired of such a trivial way, he simply pucnhed one side of the door. It bended greatly at the force of such an attack. Enough for Lucas to slide through and get himself onto the ground. One out he watched as the elevator began its uncontrolled decent to the ground.

"Hey, look its the intruder!" cried another soldier from behind Lucas.

Lucas turned to face the small army that was beginng to rise against him. Lucas wasted no time. He chucked a soldier over his head down the elevator shaft while at the same slamming his palm into a soldier's unmasked chin. Each one that came was quickly put down. A soldier went for a straight jab, but Lucas caught his fist then flipped him on his back. Then he made a quick twisting motion which dislocated his soldier. Lucas then slammed his foot on the now dislocated soldier and just listened to the soldier cry out in agony. The other soldiers quickly began to feel discourage. Lucas noticed them then charged forward knocking each soldier into a wall or out a window. Lucas decided to end his fun since he needed to get to the top of the tower. He found a door leading to the stairs. Accoding to them he was on the 14th floor.

"_Climbing these steps will take too long, time to test your levitation skills,_"

Lucas looked down below himself unsure, but Ryuka usured him that he could do it. Lucas looked up to see a straight shot to the top. He took a few steps then focused. He bends his knees then jumps, but to him it felt more like flying. He took a straight shot right into the air. He flew by the stairs like a bullet shot in the air. He noticed his speed was decreasing as was the number of floors left. He hoped he could make it before he lost all his movent. Lucas out of the corner of his eys noticed a Pigmask with a laser rifle. Before he could place his finger on the trigger though, Lucas waved his hand blasting a portion of the stairs above him. The stairs collapsed on top of the soldier. Lucas smiled then made his way to the right door he needed to go to reach the top floor.

The door opened and he stepped in. The doors closed behind him, and in a matter of minutes he was at the top of the tower. He exited the door to come into a weird room with wires all over the place, and lightning shooting every which way. "Now, where's the cause of all this,"

"_Lucas move!"_ Ryuka called in his head.

Lucas performed a back hand spring to dodge a bolt of electricity. He thanked Ryuka then looked to see where the attack came from. Since he didn't want to rely on Ryuka to tell him of incoming danger too much he decided to be on guard and pay close attention. He narrowed his eyes focusing them so he could see his target.

"Well, there you are," Lucas raised his hand then shot out a powerful PK Love attack. It shattered the wall of the generator to pieces to reveal a mechanical contraption inside. "So, you're the cause of all this racked. I'll destroy you then move one with my goal,"

Throwing caution into the wind Lucas decided to jump into battle headfirst. He recalled that even though something as strong as that giant pigmask had got a solid hit on him, he barley felt it. Of course, he felt invincible, but however that wasn't the case. The robot inside known as Mr. Generator gave Lucas a powerful shock.

"AAAAHHHH…damnit!" Using his power he pushed off of the attack enough to get his bearings. As soon as his feet touched down he collapsed. "What…that…hurt?"

"_It would seem we're not as invincible as we thought, and this thing just so happens to have that weakness. We must destroy it less it be used against us in the future as we strive for our goal,"_

"Yes!" Lucas performed a cartwheel flip dodging another lightning blast, then jumped back away from another. He knew that getting close would be unwise. "I need more power,"

"_Then let it all go…just let it go_!"

"PK…" Lucas's body began to glow a bright white. The machine focused an intense amount of its strength and then fired it at Lucas. Lucas raised his hand to catch the attack. He then felt this power energizing him. His light only got stronger. "…Burst…"

An intense blast of power shot out Lucas's entire body destroying not only the generator, but also that entire floor. Lucas didn't stop there he tore through the entire structure of the tower taking it down floor, by floor, by floor. While doing this he had triggered a massive explosion on each floor creating a fire. He shot up to the roof of the complex landing on the ball tower like roof. He simply looked around the trail of destruction he left behind.

"YOU!" snarled a voice. Lucas turned to see Fassad walking over to him, strangely enough he had these metal things around his legs.

"My, you recovered quicker then I expected," Lucas said.

"You've ruined everything, for that I'll kill you!"

Lucas burst into laughter. "You? Kill me? HA!"

"You think you're so tuff, well let me be the one to knock you down,"

Fassad charged forward toward Lucas with unnatural speed. Those support things for his legs obviously increased his natural limitations. However, Lucas looked bored the whole time. Fassad swung a punch which Lucas ducked under with indifference. Fassad kicked out with his right leg, but Lucas used his right forearm to block the attack. Fassad turned and did a swift axe kick, but Lucas once again moved to the side as Fassad's ankle came in contact with the weakening roof. Fassad threw attack after attack, all either blocked or dodged by Lucas.

"Stand still!" he barked throwing a wide arch punch. Lucas leaned back from his knees under the attack.

"Getting frustrated, upset, need a pick me up?" Lucas said mockingly. "Try a Happy Box I hear its a stress reliever,"

Fassad then tried to slam both his feet on Lucas, but Lucas leaned his torso to the right making Fassad miss by an inch. Lucas decided to end the battle. Lucas slammed the back of his fist into Fassad's side. Fassad swung his inhumane leg at Lucas to trip him up, but Lucas performed a backflip then slammed both his feet into Fassad's chest. Fassad regained himself then charged forward, only for Lucas to let loose a powerful hook punch that sent flying until he slammed back into the roof. Fassad groaned at the amount of pain.

"That was nothing compared to everything I've experienced. Now let's see if you survive this one!" Lucas exclaimed as he kicked Fassad right off the side of the roof falling to his death, hopefully. Lucas spat then began toward the hole that lead him up here. He was about to jump through till he heard the sound of an engine of some kind. "What the-"

Then he noticed a giant flying ship that had a ladder. It was pulled back since the intended target was just knocked off the roof. The tower was falling apart even faster now. He got a glimpse of a person, but couldn't quite make out who they were. He pushed the thought aside then jumped down into the hole he made. The fire was going out of control, and rather quickly. Lucas stopped falling and slammed into the floor using a barrier. He seemed to have landed on the third floor, out of how many floors he didn't know.

"Gotta leave before this place falls on my head," He noted the fire spread rather quicker then he thought since he was already surrounded by flames. He was about to move on until he heard something.

"Help! Someone please!" a woman's voice called. This perked Lucas's interest as his eyes scanned over the flames to see anyone. Indeed he saw a woman, a cute brunette, whose legs were trapped under some rubble. She has on white lab coat so it was safe to assume she was a scientist. No doubt the cowards here left her. She noticed him. "Please can you help me I'm stuck!"

Lucas gasped slightly. A conflict was beginning to rise in him. The woman would die if he did nothing, but it might be more trouble then it's worth to save her. Then again the rubble she's under would be no problem to lift, especially with his new strength. He sensed fear in her, and he felt it's justifiable. Lucas took one step toward her.

"_Watch out_!" Lucas snapped out his stupor then performed a back flip to avoid a huge amount of rubble that came falling from the ceiling. "_We gotta go Lucas, now! Before this place falls on our heads_,"

"The woman-"

"_What about her? She's with these people who are trying to ruin your world. This death is nothing compared what's going to happen next,"_

"Next?"

"_Lucas, this is neither the time or place. We must leave now. Forget about her. Think about it. Was any one there to save your mother when she needed help? Did they spare the innocent, or in this case a pretty face. We are merely handing back what has been given Lucas. With what I've got in stored we really are gonna hand it back…tenfold,"_

Lucas stared at the woman's pleading face, then smiled. "Ya may as well just used to it. Also you might wanna grab a spot quick, I've got a feeling its gonna get pretty crowded down there real soon,"

Lucas leaped over the flames, but not without a slight flick of his wrist that was ever so slight the other him hadn't noticed. However the woman sure did when the rubble collapsed around her. Lucas burst through the window to the ground level. He watched the tower burn to the ground and those jumping out the windows to escape the torture.

"Now what Ryuka?" Lucas asked walking away.

"_Now we do a little…scavenger hunt of sorts. I've been sensing seven spots in particular all over this island. I say we investigate. Find out what we want to know, and then we can finally bring our goal to reality. We're gonna restore this world Lucas, restore it by fire!"_

Lucas eyes pierced through the darkness as a sickening smile danced on his lips. "Yeah, by fire,"

* * *

The Observer is the property of Marvel.


	2. Part 2 of 2

_**What if…part 2 of 2**_

**The Observer sat in his chair watching Lucas as he wrought chaos and destruction as he went. He killed many and ruined lives from all over. He held no ounce of pity for even the smallest of creatures. He was expunging each and every chimera he came in contact with. No matter how pathetic looking they were. The Observer grew more curious of the outcome of such events. He would watch it to the end. He turned to the reader. **

"_**Let's see how this story will end…"**_

**(The scene turns to Lucas on the castle grounds Oshoe Castle with a hole in front of him. Another person was there with him in less then good condition)**

"Ionia was it?" Lucas asked. The person only groaned from their place on the ground. They were covered in numerous bruises, and injuries. Obviously on the losing end of a battle. "What was the cause of this?"

The person on the ground made no attempt to reply, but tried to get on their feet. Lucas was annoyed that his question went unanswered.

"Listen, I asked you a question. When I ask a question, you respond, got it?" Seeing this as another one of those question that should be answered the person nods as best they can. Lucas sighed. "How pathetic. I thought a creature like you would provide at least a little challenge. Isn't there anyone on this stinking island strong enough!"

"T-The one who pulled…that needle might be…" the person, Ionia, groaned out.

"Needle?"

"Y-yes," Ionia was at least able to get on his/her knees. "The seven needles are needles used to seal a powerful force known as the Dark Dragon. The Dragon has power beyond anything ever known in this world, and is quite very much godlike. The seven needles keep it asleep, but if pulled by those with the power of…PK Love they begin to stir the Dragon until the last needle is pulled. Then the Dragon becomes awake as it bends to the heart of the person who pulled all the needles, or in this case the majority of them,"

"Dark Dragon huh…hmmm," Lucas began to think with a finger on his chin. "In some ways the sound of that…disturbs me,"

"_Indeed, a powerful godlike being right beneath our feet isn't very pleasing to the mind_," Ryuka said.

"Agreed, I might know how to solve this problem, but first I must see this needle for myself. If I can get one before the other puller gets to it, I can conduct an experiment,"

"_Shouldn't we simply kill the other puller?_"

"No, the person's life depends on if the experiment is a success or not. Besides did you feel that power that was here before we got here? It might be someone strong enough…" Lucas muttered. Although Ryuka lived in Lucas's mind, he could not always tell what he was thinking, and it deeply disturbed him at times. However, Ryuka decided to play along with it anyway. Lucas turned back to Ionia. "I assume you guard a needle as well. I expect if to be reserved, just for me,"

At that Lucas turned and walked away, and out of the yard. He took an underground path that lead back to Tazmilly. Nowadays he doesn't live there anymore, and it doesn't seem to bother him at all. Sure he misses at least having a bed, but that's all he can say that he honestly missed. He exited the cave to arrive on the outskirts of the village. He chuckled as he moved through the village, allowing people to only get a glimpse of him at best. He moved calmly, but swiftly. Too quick for anyone to actually get a good look at him, but could only see him from the corner of their eyes. He walked up the hill to a big pile of ashes. From the looks of it, it used to be a house. His house. Lucas chuckled at how lucky he was, but how cruel fate can be sometimes. The truth is hard to accept a lot of the times, but Lucas has come to find that the truth is the only thing that matters. Lies are a show of weakness, of those with things to hide, and for those who show shame in what they do. Lucas has no shame, he is strength not weakness, and he has nothing to hide. He looked down at a stone before the house, and just looking at it fills him with such rage.

"Here lies Lucas, brother, son, friend. Rest in peace," He has read those letters so many times, but it never ceased to get him angry.

"_Ironic that you're visiting your own grave now_,"

"In some ways it is. I guess accepting my death was much easier then my mother's and brother's," Lucas said.

"_Wow, you speak calmly, but I can feel all that anger!_"

"There's a lot to go around. Now when anyone sees me they claim I'm a ghost haunting this world…hahahah!" Lucas wiped a tear from his eye. "These people are so stupid. I visit this grave sight because I like the way they carved my name here. All fancy,"

"_We must move to the next needle quickly Lucas. Don't want this puller to get the drop on us again_,"

"Right," Lucas turned to leave, but not without a backwards glance. "Know what I find the funniest. They didn't even bother to search the house. Hahaha guess they might not of liked what they found, or in this case didn't find,"

(**The Observer had no wish to watch any boring details. He simply waved his hand to fast forward to a needle in a hole below Lucas. Just a few meters away laid another person like Ionia. Magsypes he learned they were called. Lucas presumably defeated this one too)**

"I'll admit you gave a bit more of a fight then the last one, but it was a waste in the end. Some guardians you guys are. I would at least expect a better fight then what I got," Lucas was able to drain the water out of the pool by placing a large hole in it. Letting nature take its course as it went into the empty hole on his right. Lucas looked to see a small puddle left.

"N-no…someone like you can't pull the needle," the being known as Doria begged.

"Now, who said anything about pulling it?" Lucas asked with a smile on his lips. Doria was shocked. "I have no need for this dragon, in actuality, I'm quite against such a creature even existing,"

"W-what?"

"Right. This Dragon must die, but it's far too powerful to destroy the normal way, so the best way would be the indirect approach. These needles keep it asleep, if pushed to the limit, they might be able to push him farther then just some gently sleep,"

Lucas super charged his hands with PK Love. His fists were covered in white energy. "I'm gonna need to make an adjustment," He feed his fist more power until they turned from a bright white, to a dark black. "Better,"

He grasped the needle then began feeding it energy. Lucas suddenly heard Doria cry out in agony. He paid it no mind though and focused on his task. He feed it more and more of his dark energy. "Come on you stupid thing, accept it!"

Slowly the needle brilliance began to fade and be overtaken by shadows. It grew darker and darker until it was consumed. Lucas dropped to a knee gasping for breath. He looked to the needle to see the golden needle turned to an onyx black. Dark energy began to swirl around it then shot into the air. Doria's cry of agony began to fade until all was silent. The sky turned dark as storm clouds suddenly appeared. Lucas looked at the sky. Storm Clouds just suddenly came and covered the sun's brilliance. Without the sun's warmth the area gained a sudden chill. Lucas felt it, but remained indifferent to it. Then the sky let loose a mess of rain.

"_It's as if…the land is crying_," Ryuka said shocked.

The rain came down fast and hard. Lucas was still trying to catch his breathe after his stunt. He was beginning to get drenched with rain. His hair began to fall over his eyes. After a moment of just feeling the rain, Lucas stood up. Lacking the energy to levitate out of the hole, he simply climbed it, cursing himself for using so much energy. When he made it to the top he stopped to catch his breath again. The world was getting hazy, and he was feeling sick. Lucas had just remembered Doria. He turned to look at what became of it, only to see a stone version Doria. It looked in pain, and complete agony. When the needles are pulled the Magesype simply vanished, as he witnessed with Aeolia. However, this effect was different, but acceptable. Lucas collapsed to his knees feeling such a great lack of energy.

"I've…never felt so…weak before…not since…" Lucas gasped out. He hated this feeling, this feeling of not being able to stand up. When you tell your body to do something, and it's incapable of performing that task.

"DORIA!" cried a voice. It sounded like a female's. Lucas tilted his head to see a girl with pink hair, a blue outfit, and with pink boots. She looked shocked, but then angry. "YOU! Did you do this!" she yelled.

Lucas clenched his teeth. He neither the time nor strength to deal with her. "I suggest you leave girl,"

"Wait…you…you're that boy…with the Dragos!" she exclaimed.

Lucas took a second look at her to realize he had seen her before. The rain and his hair obscured his vision so much he didn't recognize her off the bat. Lucas attempted to rise to his feet again, with his body shaking the whole time.

"_You intend to fight her?" _Ryuka asked shocked.

"Why…?" was the girls only question. "When I met you, you were just some sad kid who had lost his mom. I could tell you had a lot of hurt, but I could tell you were a good person. You saved us! So why!"

Lucas was quiet for quite sometime. Only hearing the rain as it fell. "…Kumatora was it?" Lucas asked finally. She nods. "We all have choices in our lives. Weather we choose to follow up on them is a different story. I refuse to let anyone tell me how to live my life. You have a choice to. You can either stand aside, or be taken down,"

"I'm not scared of you!" Kumatora roared. She didn't hesitate as she charged toward Lucas.

Lucas gathered all his strength and prepared for battle. Kumatora launched a PK Fire at Lucas. Lucas dosed the flames with a mere wave of his hand. Kumatora was shocked her attack failed, but tried another PK Fire from a different angle. The result however was the same as Lucas this time leaned out of the way of the flames. Kumatora thought with such a downpour of rain, PK Fire would be a waste of energy. She charged forward for a direct approach. Lucas only stood in one spot with his eyes covered by his hair. Kumatora disregarded his lack of alertness then threw an overhead punch toward Lucas's head. She was completely shocked when at the very last second Lucas's head tilted to the side. Lucas grabbed her by the wrist making her unable to pull away. With his free arm he slammed his fist into her gut three times, each with devastating force. He let her wrist go allowing her to pull back, but this was something he wanted. He then kicked her in the side knocking her into the pit with the needle. By now the hole began to fill back up with water since the rain started. Kumatora's body was almost completely covered by the water. Kumatora began to rise out of the water, while Lucas hovered over her from the edge. With one simple wave of his hand a burst of energy shot out at Kumatora. Putting her down, and out.

"_Incredible…_" Ryuka gasped. He knew for a fact Lucas, didn't have energy to spare, yet he was able to push himself so.

"My power grows each time I'm pushed to the limit. Soon my PSI power will be unmatchable, if it isn't already," Lucas said. Lucas turned to leave. He left without out a backwards glance. As he said showing remorse, means you don't believe in what you're doing. It doesn't matter what people say or what others think. He knew what he wanted and that wouldn't change. Lucas walked as if he had endless energy. He walked in a general direction, not really caring where he was going, but feeling dragged down with his clothes so wet. Lucas walked on, until he eventually just collapsed onto the ground. His eyes felt heavy as he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

Lucas's eyes shot open again. However, things were different. His clothes were dry, and the sun was shining brightly. He looked around to see he was standing in a giant field of sunflowers. Lucas instantly recognized this place.

"This was her favorite place…" Lucas muttered.

"It still is…" came a soft voice.

Lucas was taken by total surprise and jerked around. His eyes, and mouth dropped open to see who had addressed him. "Mother?"

"Yes, Lucas, my son," Lucas turned to her fully his face was struggling to keep its stoic look. "Don't be afraid Lucas,"

"Why would I be, because you're dead, and that this is should be impossible?"

"Says the one shooting magical burst of energy from his hands," she retorted.

"Point taken, so why are you here?"

"For you,"

Lucas began to chuckle then broke out into a laugh. "I'm afraid you're a few years late mother. My soul has been tainted. There's no way I'm going anywhere close to where you are,"

"That's not what I meant, and what do you mean? Lucas you can turn back. You can still change. You've lost yourself Lucas,"

"That was the point," Lucas said as he crossed his arms with a bored expression. Hinawai looked stunned. "What are you shocked? You shouldn't be. I was never happy with who I was. Not being able to face the world. Not being able to accept all the evil,"

"There's a difference between accepting it and becoming it," she said with a stern face.

"The lines between good and evil are much thinner then you'd believe mother. It's so easy to sway one way then go the other. I've obtain a love for an abundance of things,"

"Love is not meant to hurt people Lucas,"

"Oh, that's where you quite wrong mother. Love hurts, pure and simple. Love is indifferent to good and evil,"

"That's not true! Love is a warm feeling in your heart that you spread to others, and then they spread it. It's what keeps a family together,"

"And what can tear them apart,"

"What?"

"You died trying to protect Claus and I, why, because you loved us so much. Claus went to take revenge out on the Drago, why, because he loved you so much. Dad went looking for Claus, why…I think you know where this is going right?"

"Where's your love Lucas? Who do you love so much to make you do these things?"

"I love you all so much that I'm going to create a brand new world,"

"You're doing it quite…in such a inhumane way,"

"Different strokes for different folks,"

"Lucas-"

"Mother, I'm done with this conversation, and I'm done with you. You can't just give so much love and then suddenly take it all away. That causes lasting effects that destroyed our family,"

"…Are you saying…all of this…is…my fault?" Hinawai gasped.

"You came here to try and set me right, but all you did was learn the truth of everything. Mother, I've learned that without truth there is confusion, and discord. The truth is that when this is all over…you may be surprised,"

"Lucas…may you find repentance,"

Lucas laughed. "Remorse is for those unsure in what they want. I know what I want, and it will be done,"

Hinawai gave a sad smile then closed her eyes. A bright lights enveloped and also blinded Lucas. Lucas opened his eyes to see him face first on a wet cold ground. He eyes were a faded blue at the moment, but as he felt more awake they switched to there dark red color. Lucas then raised himself to his feet. He shook off his dizziness then looked around. He huffed at his current location.

"No, wonder she came to me," Lucas said. He was currently standing in a giant field of sunflowers. He sighed. "I must find my way to the next needle,"

Lucas looked up at the sky. It was still quite dark out even though the rain stopped, and the sun still hidden away by dark clouds. Lucas returned his attention to the ground. He walked toward the edge of a cliff. He looked down it to see quite a long drop down, but he could make out Tazmilly Village. Lucas looked himself over.

"I might get sick if I keep these clothes on. Plus, if these needles are in places with extreme temperatures, I might need to plan accordingly. Best I get a couple set of clothes," Lucas muttered.

Lucas then literally walked off the cliff. He took a fast plummet down to the surface below. "PK Shield," He said. A shield appeared surrounding his body. He smashed into the ground below sending a cloud of dust shooting into the air as he landed. A man was only standing a few feet away, so he was thrown back by the crash. He struggled to sit up from his place on the ground. He looked toward the cloud of dust to barley see a figure.

"W-Who's there!" the man demanded. Lucas emerged from the smoke calmly. He then simply walked past the man. "L-L-Lucas!"

Lucas turned as if he just noticed the man. "Sorry, didn't hear ya, kinda got this ringing in my ears. I'm in a hurry, so no time to talk Mr. Wess,"

"Lucas wait!"

However, Lucas continued to walk on without a hint of concern. He decided to not bother with formalities, completely apathetic to everyone, and anyone who sees him.

"Lucas?" came a startled voice. Lucas turned his head slightly so he could see the person from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Fuel, long time no see. I wish I could stop and chat but I got somewhere to be," Lucas was about to continue, but Fuel stopped him by standing in front of him.

"What the heck Lucas! We all thought you died, and now you start blowing me off!"

"No different then what you did. Like I said I don't have time, so stand aside," Lucas said slightly more annoyed. Fuel remained stationary.

"I don't know what's going on here, Lucas-"

"As I said for the third time now, I don't have time, now move!" Lucas barked. Lucas grabbed the collar of Fuel shirt then tossed him aside. He then continued on to his home, or what was left of it. Lucas raised both his hands. "PSI Telekinesis,"

With a wave of both his hands the majority of the brunt debris was scattered. He walked into the burnt house. The roof had caved into the house which smashed just about everything.

"_There's nothing left in here Lucas. I doubt you'll find anything_," Ryuka reasoned.

Lucas however did not heed his other's advice. He punched a piece of wood out his way, so he could walk through. Lucas walked over to the bed he used to share with his brother. He flipped the bed over to reveal a chest, that looked surprisingly unharmed.

"This is a little emergency kit I made. With all the lightning strikes I thought it would be safe to store some stuff I might need incase something happened to the house. I put it in this chest for safe keeping," Lucas explained. Lucas broke the lock on it then opened it up. He saw clothes, medical items, and a jacket.

Lucas pulled out the clothes and immediately switched out of his wet attire. Lucas made these himself, and made them different from his original. Lucas has a black shirt with snow-white pants; he switched socks, and found a new pair of shoes in the chest. The shoes were like his attire, black and white. He grabbed the big black overcoat jacket that has a hood. He never knew when it would come in handy. He closed the chest then simply walked out the house. The coldness the wet clothes gave him still lingered so he put the coat on. He walked back down the hill toward the village. He walked with his head in the clouds, and trying to sense out which needle he should tackle next. He suddenly heard a lot of barking. Lucas's eyes shot back down to the ground to see a chocolate dog run up to him, and tackle him to the ground. Suddenly, he felt the feeling of something warm and wet rubbing against his face.

"H-Hey cut it out!" Lucas exclaimed. Some part of him really did enjoy this feeling. He pushed the dog away to get a look. Is eyes shot open. "Well, Boney how've you been?" Lucas asked patting him on the head.

"(How are you acting so casual? Everyone thought you died!)" Boney barked.

"Yeah, well things are always in black and white," Lucas chuckled at the pun he made.

"(Booooo)," Boney howled.

"Ah, what do you know about comedy," Lucas said playfully pushed the dog's head. A small part of him really missed the dog, felt bad for leaving him behind. Lucas's smile faded. He stood up brushing himself off. Boney titled his head at him. "Now I gotta go. I can't waste time,"

"L-Lucas…" came a low voice. Lucas's ears just picked up on it. Lucas looked up to see his father, Flint. "I-is…that you?"

"Glad you remember," Lucas said.

Flint ran up to him and gave his son a long embrace. He brought Lucas's head close to his chest, not caring that Lucas's hair was still quite damp. However, Lucas did not return the hug. "I thought I lost you too,"

"Not yet," Lucas said, a little muffled.

Flint noticed Lucas's voice was quite dry. He released him to take a look at him. "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Made 'em myself. I gotta go now," Lucas said pushing past him. Flint was in shock.

"W-What, what do you mean? I just go you back, you can't-"

"But I am," Lucas said cutting him off. "This reunion wasn't for me, it was more for you. I needed some new clothes. Now that I have that I don't need to be here anymore. A simple grab and go,"

"Lucas…" Flint said grabbing his shoulder stopping Lucas again. "I…know I must've been quite unfair to you. I'm sorry, for….everything. I know you know I'm not so good with words, but you must know how I feel. I don't love Claus more if that's what you think,"

Lucas brushed Flint's hand away then continued to walk. Flint stopped him again. "Lu-" Was already he could utter as Lucas turned punched him straight in the gut. Boney yipped in surprise. Flint bended over at the pain.

"Buzz off," Lucas grumbled. Then continued to walk, however, it wasn't long before a random Pigmask spotted him.

"Hey isn't that the kid were supposed to get?" one soldier asked another next to him.

"You mean to one responsible for Thunder Tower?" the other asked.

"Yeah…that looks like him,"

"Alright, bonus here we come!" the other cheered.

Lucas continued walking without any remorse shown on his face. In truth he wanted to do that as soon as he saw him. However, he promised himself he would hit him only if annoyed, and guess what, he got annoyed. Lucas kept walking until the two soldiers stopped him.

"Alright short stuff you're coming with us!" commanded one.

Lucas huffed then waved his hand sending a burst of white energy into the soldier on his right. It exploded on contact, also shatter his side. The other soldiers gasped, and turned to run. However, a slicing sound stopped him, then a pain unlike any other shot through him. He looked down to see a white blade PSI energy sticking out of his chest. The blade was removed and the soldiers fell to the ground. Lucas walked past them without a second thought.

"Now…to the next needle…on…" Lucas's gazed farther in the distance. "Snow Cap Mountain,"

(**The Observer once again sped things along. He decided to only watch key scenes, even though he wasn't sure if he should. He watched this before, and there were many differences he noticed. However, he was most curious about a certain interaction)**

Outside an old temple covered in vines a Clayman was bashing against the door over and over. However, the door did not budge even a little. Fed up with the useless Clayman, A Masked Boy threw a bomb at the wall, with it in the way. There was a giant explosion that ensued, but still bared no results. The Masked Boy grew more and more angry. He walked over to the door, but not without stomping on the now destroyed Clayman. He looked the door over.

"Not a single scratch," he said. His tone of voice is even, but still with very small traces of irritation. He suddenly heard sounds behind him, but paid them no mind.

"S-Sir, we've got a problem!" exclaimed the Pigmask General.

"Then take care of it," relied the Masked Boy.

Suddenly the sound of a fight followed. Squeals, and explosions were heard but the boy paid it no mind. He grew even more frustrated as he looked to door over, and saw no weakness in it.

"Watcha doing?" came a voice.

"What does it look like, my job," The Masked Boy replied taking out his annoyance.

"Well, if you're trying to get that needle I'm afraid that'll be impossible with those vines,"

"I know that,"

"Well, I guess you're not strong enough to clear em out huh?"

"I suggest you back away from me…now,"

"Why, you gonna throw a fit?" Without warning or hesitation the boy gripped his sword, and in on swift motion drew it and swung it at the voice. However, felt he hadn't actually hit anything. "Afraid you missed!"

The boy turned to see not another Pigmask soldier, but a kid. He has on white pants, black shirt, white and black shoes, and the most striking feature is his red eyes. The Masked Boy was confused at first then glanced around the area to see his soldiers all dead.

"You again," the boy said dryly.

"You didn't think some attack robot, and an avalanche was enough to get rid of me did ya? Nothing hurts me,"

"I afraid you're mistaken, since I did defeat you in order to get one of the needles,"

"Yeah, I underestimated your power. I also didn't realize you had the one thing I'm weak against,"

The Pigmask Commander pointed his sword at Lucas. Lucas only smiled in anticipation. The Commander shot forth a blast of lightning, but Lucas made no move to dodge it. Instead it bounced off his chest then went back at the Commander. He was thrown back against the wall of the temple as he began to rise his body is giving off a discharge from the attack.

"Like that?" Lucas boasted. "I got it from a Mr. Saturn. It's called a Franklin Badge, able to bounce back all lightning attacks. Looks like the one advantage you had over me is gone,"

The Masked Boy shook off his shock though then charged forward for battle. The Commander swung his sword diagonally, but not fast enough to cut Lucas down as he leaned to the side to avoid it, smiling the whole time. Lucas sent a jab at his opponents face, but was blocked. The Commander then jabbed his sword forward, but Lucas moved to the side then slammed his elbow into the Masked Boy's face. The latter staggered backward after the attack. Lucas used his other hand to focus a PK Love. The Masked Boy responded the same with his arm cannon. The attacks come in contact in a white burst of energy. The combined power of both attacks made them unstable making them exploded in both of their faces. The Masked boy rolled across the ground then bounced onto his feet. He waited for his opponent to come into view.

Lucas leaped from the smoke. The Commander responded with another lighting blast, but just before he unleashed it he remember what happened last time. That sudden flinch allowed Lucas to grab both of the Commander wrists then slammed his knee into his chest. Forcing him to fall back. The Masked Boy struggled under Lucas while Lucas just smiled.

"You're the only one on this whole damn island I can actually have fun with. I mean I actually have to be careful because you might kill me. It's weird though. You can't kill me, but I wont kill you,"

"You're just some twisted human being," The Masked Boy said as he finally gathered enough strength to throw Lucas off using his legs.

"Says the guy with metal parts," Lucas said as he rolled out of the way of the lighting sword that came down.

The Masked Boy shot out another PK Love, but Lucas deflected the attack with merely his arm. Lucas rolled onto his feet then got ready for another confrontation. The Masked Boy stood unsure. Every attack he threw was either dodged, or neutralized. He couldn't get a good solid hit on him. Lucas smiled and decided that he would restart the battle. He charged forward, with the Masked Boy still undecided on his next move. Finally out of time, the latter attempted a desperate horizontal slash. Lucas hopped over it landing behind the Masked Boy. As the latter turned his head his face was greeted with a fist in his face. Then Lucas spun around to throw his leg into his stomach. While The Masked Boy was winded, Lucas got close and grabbed the Commander's sword arm. The Commander soon realized what a bad position he was in. Lucas was too close for his cannon to do any good, and he had his sword arm in an unbreakable grip.

Lucas then began to pound away at the Commander. Three punches in the stomach, and twice as many in the face. The Commander began to wobble a bit on his feet. Lucas smiled at and then decided to end the fight there. Lucas threw another overhead punch to the Masked Boy's face, but shockingly enough he moved his head to the side to avoid it. Using his cannon arm He charged up energy then slammed it into Lucas's stomach. Lucas's feet lifted off the ground with the force of the attack. Lucas gasped at the amount of pain that shot through his body. The Masked Boy decided to end things here and now, so he jerked his sword hand free then brought it down aimed to behead Lucas. However, Lucas feet now on the ground he instantly jumped back away from the sword, missing him by a hair. Lucas rubbed his stomach as he continued to cough. The Masked Boy would not allow him to get his bearings, so he pulled out his wings then flew toward Lucas. He reached out to the ground to come to halt his body, but he transfer all his momentum into his left foot which kept going until it made contact with the left side of Lucas face.

Lucas went flying above ground then to the ground landing face first into the dirt. The Masked Boy decided to finish this, so with his sword in hand he flew to Lucas with his sword out, sparking with electricity. Lucas became alert again just in time. He turned swinging his right foot into the side of the blade knocking it off course, and into the ground next to him. He then returned the favor as he then kicked the Masked Boy in the face with his other foot. The Masked Boy also landed face first.

"Damn, you still are annoying," Lucas muttered. He began to stand to his feet, but his legs shook all the while.

The Masked Boy was only able to get to a crouched position trying to catch his breath. "Damn…if I continue this may not end well," he muttered to himself.

"Ready for more?" Lucas grunted out with one fist up while the other held his stomach.

"You may have this needle, but the next one is mine," he responded as he began to float then flew off. When he was out of sight Lucas fell against the wall of the temple.

"_He was stronger then expected. I thought once we had the badge he would be child's play. I guess not_,"

"Which means he has reserves of power I don't know about. Just thinking about how much stronger he could be just gets my blood pumping!"

"_We must secure the needle while we can_,"

"Yeah, before Kumatora and Duster catch up," Lucas reached into his pocket then pulled out a bottle of something. He splashed the vines with the water like substance inside it. The vines then began to move and fall off. Lucas pushed the door open enough for him to get through. He pushed the door closed with his back. Then he began limping toward the needle holding his stomach.

"_Maybe you should heal your injury_," Ryuka suggested.

"I will," Lucas was shocked at how devastating one attack had on him. Maybe the boy wasn't that powerful, maybe Lucas was just that weak against him. Lucas smiled at the thought. Ryuka picked up on it.

"_Lucas, that guy, he seems familiar…_"

"I knew it the moment we started fighting…he's my brother…Claus…"

"_You knew! How?_"

"That brotherly bond. I could feel it. I can't wait to see if he gets any stronger when we meet next time," Lucas made it in front of the needle then feel to his knees.

"_Your strength seems to be depleting_,"

"Ryuka…can I…ask you something?"

"_Yes_,"

"I wanna talk face to face," Lucas said. Before his other could reject the idea Lucas's eyes faded to a dark blue instead of a dark red.

(**Inside Lucas's mind)**

"What's wrong? You have to pull the needle now! You know that time passes much slower in here then outside," Ryuka exclaimed. They again stood in Lucas's house. This time unlike last time it was completely white.

"I just need to know something…Ryuka…can I…trust you?" Lucas asked as he approached Ryuka.

Ryuka was shocked. "I helped build you up Lucas, I helped you in your time of need, I was there for you when you had no one, so of course you can trust me!"

"I know, I just wanted to know since, ya know, everyone I've ever cared for ended up burning me in the end…just wanted to make sure. You would never lie to me right?" Lucas asked.

"Never," Ryuka said with a smile, genuine.

Lucas's face brightened at that. "Thank you Ryuka," Lucas said. He smiled a big smile…

…As he reached his hand into Ryuka's chest. Ryuka gasped in fright, and shock. His face then turned to anger, and disbelief. "What do you think you're doing!"

"What you would've done in the end. I'm no fool Ryuka, besides I'm only following you're teachings. Never trust anyone. I'm the one who's changed over the years Ryuka, not you. I know you still want to set the world on fire, destroy everything in sight. I know that goal has not changed. I kept you out of my mind for a long time, blocking you from some of my thoughts, like you do with yours,"

"You ungrateful brat!"

"Oh no, I'm quite grateful. We both know the tables would be turned if I didn't act as soon as did. You're just mad I beat you to the punch. I know it all Ryuka. I know that you planned to take me out as soon as I was at my weakest, you would've when I tried to seal the first needle, but you liked my results. You altered things in my mind that gave me great power, but not enough power to overthrow you. You thought I didn't feel that my PSI was being bottled up? You thought I didn't sense your fear when I began getting stronger then you wanted me too? You thought I didn't feel all the power you were keeping to yourself!"

Ryuka growled, but could not pull away feeling himself get weaker and weaker.

"I'm taking all that power now, and leaving you with nothing! Getting rid of you is only the first step to quite a big project I have in mind. So long," Ryuka cried out in agony at all his power gone. Lucas then dropped him onto the floor. He was weak and no longer a problem now. Lucas then looked around. "It's too white in here,"

Lucas raised his hand then a black orb came out. Then it surrounded half of his house. "Much better,"

**(Outside Lucas's mind)**

A white and black aura began surrounding Lucas's body. Also a great big smile appeared on his face. "Wow, what a charge! I thought I almost broke my brain!" Lucas said laughing. Clearly his sanity was in question at this point.

He turned his attention to the needle in front of him. Lucas huffed at it. He snapped his fingers, and the needle was instantly covered in darkness. It changed into what he called a 'Death Needle'. Lucas smiled at his accomplishment.

"NOOO!" cried a voice behind him. Lucas turned to see Kumatora and Duster.

"Hey, we've gotta stop meeting like this!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I'll…I'll kill you!" Kumatora yelled she shot out a powerful stream of lighting. Lucas eyes jumped as he quickly leaned out of the way.

"You also have that power huh?"

Duster threw a thunder bomb at Lucas. Lucas didn't know what it was at first so he let it get close to his face. Once he saw the lighting symbol on it he quickly moved his head out of the way making it explode behind him.

"How you guys find out about my weakness? Let me guess, Internet?"

"Ionia let us in on the secret!" Kumatora yelled. "PK Thunder!"

"Well since we're sharing," Lucas said as he exposed his chest to show the lighting badge. The lighting attack bounced off and hit Kumatora. Duster came at Lucas from the side with a barrage of kicks. Lucas however dodged them all with a smile on his face. Duster threw his legs at Lucas's head, but Lucas leaned back from his stomach underneath it. Duster had to catch himself since he threw his leg too hard and wasn't prepared to attack right off the bat, however Lucas was. Lucas waved his hand and white wave of energy shot out launching Duster through the air. He landed right next to Kumatora. She clenched her fist.

"I…still don't get it…not even after all this time…" Kumatora muttered.

"No one that once knew me does," Lucas said sadly. "Time heals all wounds the saying goes, but who's to say those wounds aren't deep scars? Everyone knows that scars don't go away. They can only be ignored. My scars are unhealed, and have only gotten deeper. I was feeding a fire of anger and hate for the longest time. I detached myself of all emotions, save Hate, and Love,"

"Hate and Love? That's crazy those emotions contradict each other,"

"Only if they're being pointed at the same thing. I mean if I hated you guys, lets be honest, you'd of been dead a looooong time ago. I just love playing with you guys," Lucas eyes then went behind the two. "It would seem we have guest,"

Lucas walked away from the needle toward the exit. He walked past them to approach a flying limo of sorts. He crossed his arms as he watched it touch down. The door to the driver side opened then he walked to look, with an air of calm. Lucas raised an eyebrow at how unafraid he was of him. He was either really brave, or really oblivious to what's going on.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mister Lucas," Lucas nods. "You have been invited by Mater Porky to his new city, New Pork. I have been assigned to escort you there,"

"Really? How nice of him to do that for me. I don't have to go running around looking for him now," Lucas eyes looked back. "Hey you two wanna come along?"

"W-What?" Duster exclaimed.

"I mean you guys don't have to. You can walk, I just thought we're most likely gonna wind up in the same place, so might as well get there at the same time," Lucas looked at their surprised faces. "Besides…you don't wanna miss the climax…trust me,"

Against their better judgment they agreed. Lucas smiled as he nods toward the driver that he would come along. The driver quickly went around and opened to door for them. They were about to Kumatora and Duster entered first on Lucas's insistence. Lucas was about to join them when he heard barking. He looked to the side to see his dog, Boney running up to him. He smiled at the dog, and instead of petting him he nods his head toward the limos signaling for him to follow. Lucas climbed in as Boney jumped on after him. The Driver closed the door then ran all the way back around the front of the car to the drivers seat. Then in a moment they took off into the air. Lucas looked at the window his eyes big with fascination, and his feet kicking anxiously like a little kid.

"I've levitated to pretty high places, but I've never actually flown before. This is so cool!" Lucas exclaimed. Duster and Kumatora felt unnerved around his carefree demeanor. Here they were sitting with a mass murderer and he was simply admiring the view! He sounded completely insane! "I know what you're thinking," Lucas said turning to other passengers. "You think I'm nuts huh? Well in a way I am. I've gotten so powerful that parts of my brain of been destroyed! Like a rock hitting glass, and shattering it to pieces. Ah if Ma could see me now…"

"Seriously!" Kumatora yelled. Lucas was taken aback by her outburst. "You want us to think you're some homicidal maniac bent on total destruction of everything living thing! Get real!"

"Okay, ya got me," Lucas said raising his hands in a weak defense. "I'm only partially insane. The part of thinking and planning still works in my head. I just don't have any emotions,"

"You're sick Lucas, and you need help," Duster said seriously.

"I know right!" Lucas exclaimed in a jocular manner.

Clearly they were not going to get through to him easily. "Lucas…" came Kumatora voice much softer. Again, Lucas is taken aback by her. "Why are you hurting so many people? Why are you doing this to people? Do you really plan on just watching the world burn?"

All was silent for a moment. It seemed like forever since Kumatora asked her question and Lucas had not given an answer. Finally, feeling annoyed Kumatora turns to Lucas to yell for an answer, but is surprised to see Lucas's face serious. He was frowning in what looked like deep concentration, obviously trying to think of an answer even given his damaged mind.

"Of course not…I have no need for such a parochial vision. Simply watching the world burn is not only boring, but pointless in the end. No, that's not what I want. I don't want to just simply destroy by fire, but give rebirth as well,"

"Rebirth?"

"Yes, I don't plan on just destroying everything in sight. I don't plan on ruining the lives of all those I've met. If what is supposed to happen, happens then a great peace shall follow. Now, may I ask a question?"

"What is it?" Duster asked still in shock by the intelligent answer Lucas gave.

"Which one seems like the bigger tyrant, me, or Porky?"

"As much trouble and the amount of raze you've caused, I'd go with Porky,"

"I agree," Kumatora said. Boney barked in agreement.

Lucas looked visibly saddened to hear that "Oh….I see…" he suddenly gained a strange look in his eye as he gripped his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Kumatora asked.

"Nothing….just realizing how far I must go…"

**(The End…?)**


	3. The Climax

What If…Bonus Part

"_**The Climax"**_

**The Observer did what he did best, observe. Lucas in general was just interesting. He in other words was just too hard to figure out. Sure he's powerful and most likely will be the cause of devastation on Nowhere Island, but for the longest time he's had a plan. He hasn't just been just going around flaunting his superior power just because it was something to do. No, he has a secret agenda. It's so secret that not even the other him, Ryuka, knew about it. Lucas knew what he wanted, but left every other person in the dark. The Observer decided to observe one last time to see what Lucas's plan is, and if he can be stopped. **

**(Empire Building, real 100****th**** floor)**

Lucas walked ahead of the group spear heading the way for them. They were still quite perplexed that they actually decided to join him, and go this far with him. Sure he was insane and all, but deep down he might still be that same person. Boney often times found himself rubbing his head against Lucas's hand. Lucas never turned the dog down though, each time it happened Lucas would indeed pet the dog. Sometimes he would smile, other times he would look disturbed, and other times he would be completely stoic. Whatever the cause was Boney didn't care, he was just glad to be with Lucas. He never liked the idea of having to fight him. Lucas acted like a brand new person with them. It baffled them, and he obviously didn't mean for all these emotions to come out. He hadn't been around people so long it had that effect on him. He was obviously disturbed.

"This is getting on my nerves," Lucas muttered.

"Tell me about it! This better be the floor, or that guy's gonna get it too good!" Kumatora said.

"There simply can't be anymore floors left," Duster said.

"If there are I'm done going up, I'll bring the rest of the building down if that's the case," Lucas said.

Now they all really hoped this was the last floor. They walked until they came to a door, with some strange robot in front of it.

"In order to get into my room, you gotta beat my robot toy,"

The "toy" in question activated as it began to rise from its resting position. It quickly towered over the group. It had the face of an angry pig, with thick pink armor, pincer claws, and wheels at the end of its short legs.

"Alright Porky, we'll play with your "toy", but I should warn you I'm not so good at keeping them in one piece," Lucas said.

Seeming to understand what Lucas said the robot went berserk flailing around it arms. Lucas dodged with ease, while Duster, Kumatora, and Boney had to stay back. After Lucas dodged he charged forward. Not going to let him charge ahead alone, Boney took his chance to catch up with Lucas. Lucas came to a halt then performed a backflip just as the pincered fist came crashing down on where he was a moment ago. With its hand stuck Lucas ran up the arm, but the robot pulled it's arm out quickly making Lucas lose his balance. Boney right where he needed to be threw a pencil bomb at the robot. This threw the robot off a moment, long enough for Lucas to regain his balance and give it a good kick in the face. It went flying into the wall. It cracked it but did not break the wall. It got up then went back into battle. Kumatora fired a powerful PK Freeze which in truth did a considerable amount of damage since it was metal. Next Duster threw a wall staple in front of one of the wheels on the robots leg. It was in enough to remain sturdy under the pressure, but high enough to make the bot lose its balance. It tripped then began to fall forward. Lucas immediately charged in to slam his fist in the same spot he kicked it. It just fell on its back.

Boney went to work shooting out a saltwater gun that was no doubt very bad for the machine. The robot had finally had enough and quickly smacked Boney away. Boney let out a yelp of pain at the attack. The dog was already off guard as the robot went to smash its arm on Boney, but it never made contact as Lucas jumped in to stop arm with both his hands. He had on a terrifying scowl, which really complimented his demonic red eyes. He was obviously very angry. In one swift motion he ripped the arm right off then threw it into the attack robot's face. It cracked the metal face, but didn't go all the way through. Duster threw a bomb at the robot, while Kumatora added to the concoction with a PK Fire. The added firepower flung the robot skyward, and at this time is where Lucas took over.

Lucas came charging in with a powerful white aura surrounding his body. He grabbed the other arm that wasn't ripped off then slammed the face of the robot into the floor. Then spun around to fling it back into the air. He fired a quick round of PK Spark creating huge dents in the metal. The robot tried to fight back by opening its mouth to reveal a cannon. Lucas however was unimpressed. It shot out a powerful shot that Lucas had no choice but to dodge. The robot slammed onto it's feet then rolled toward Lucas then grasped him also pinning his arms to his sides. Then the robot began to pound him against the floor. Boney quickly jumped in at this point. Boney noticed a few loose wires so he just tore a few. The robot seemed to lock up. Duster quickly tossed a bomb inside the spot where Boney pulled the wire. The inside was like a fourth of July. Lucas muscled his way out the death grip. He cupped his hands then brought them up into the underbelly of the machine. It was launched into the air until it slammed into the ground right in front of the door. It began to rise even with how damaged it was, but Lucas decided to end it.

"PK Love," he said simply. He shot out a white burst that decimated the entire bot. Not only the attack robot, but the door as well is shattered to pieces. Lucas walks in with his company behind him. "Toldja,"

The room, unlike the entire tower was utterly disturbing, well more disturbing. The place lacked any good lighting, only a window with a great overview of the island and New Pork. Machines, gadgets, and other scraps were scattered all over the room successfully giving that junkyard feeling. Lucas's eyes were able to allow him to see through the poor lighting to spot a lone figure. He was about the same size as him, but much fatter.

"So, you must be Porky," Lucas said.

The person stepped out of the darkness into the poor lighting where at least the others could see him. He has on some fancy clothes, pants with suspenders, white-sleeved shirt, red bow tie, and black shoes. He has blonde hair that covers most his face, and a big creepy smile.

"And you must be Lucas," he said.

"Funny…"

"What?"

"I thought you'd be taller,"

"Likewise,"

"Alright I'm ready to end this,"

"Why so soon? Why not get to know each other?"

"I don't feel like it,"

"Come now, let's talk,"

"We have nothing to discuss. You ruined my life, our lives, and it all ends here,"

"Who are you to start barking orders? I've been aware of you for a while, and I gotta say. We could work pretty well as a team. That destructive power, merciless rage, the fury of a hurricane, yeah someone like you would be perfect,"

"To take Claus's place? I don't think so,"

"Claus? That sounds like a human name, you can't be referring to my robot can you?"

"He's a human being!" Kumatora barked.

"Says you," Porky responded waving her off.

"He's not gonna stay your slave forever you know," Duster added.

"He wont need to much longer. See once that last needle is pulled he wont be needed. But I believe this conversation involved me and Lucas, so butt out you two!"

"Why you little-" Kumatora was cut off by Duster who held her back.

"You certainly know how to get under someone's skin," Lucas said.

"Yeah, a gift,"

"This conversation is pointless,"

"Then lets bring some meaning into it," Porky took a step closer. Everyone, save Lucas, took a step back. "That coldness in you eyes doesn't lie. You're worried about something. Is it the fact your secret agenda may come to light?"

"Secret agenda?" Duster asked.

"Oh yes, Lucas thought no one would notice, but I did. You're clever. Everything you've done is use people as stepping-stones. You thought no one would recognize the tact in your merciless carnages? I'm glad to disappoint you,"

"You want a cookie?"

"No thanks, I already had one,"

"Good, then we can just end this now. What I plan to do will mean nothing to you. I don't plan on dying here," Lucas said. He felt an instinct in his brain scream that this kid was dangerous. He ignored it, but with each step closer Porky took the screaming instinct kept making its presence known even more. He was gonna rely on his reflexes for this one.

"Oh? You plan to live through this?" Lucas didn't answer. "You're not sure?"

"I'm not sure, but once the time comes I know what must be done. You're going to die Porky,"

"Funny thing about that," came his voice from somewhere else. Lucas noticed Porky's lips did not move. His head shot to the left to see another Porky. "I don't die so easy,"

"Darn near impossible actually," came Porky's voice from yet another direction. Lucas looked to the right to see yet another Porky.

"I see now," Lucas said. Lucas's eyes darted between all three of them. "You guys are fakes,"

"What gave us off? The red bulb on our heads flashing?" one asked.

"The fact we look alike?" asked another.

"Or the fact that there are three of us?" the last one said sneering.

"How about all of the above, I don't have time for games. Come out Porky and face me!" Lucas exclaimed.

"First, we wanna see if you're really gonna live through this. You say that you don't plan on dying here huh?" said one.

"We're gonna test that theory out for ya!" exclaimed the one on Lucas's left as he jumped at Lucas.

Lucas was quick on the draw as threw his left foot into the fake Porky's face. It slid against the ground motioning for the others to join in. Lucas slammed the back of his fist into one of the Porky's trying to get him from behind. Lucas turned to the one he hadn't knocked down which leaped toward him. He grabbed the fake's face forced it into the floor. He picked him up then threw him into another one of the bots trying to sneak up from behind him. Lucas found it humorous that they actually tried to imitate fear and pain. After causing such feelings for so long, he has gotten pretty good at knowing if it's genuine. Soon enough the others joined in. Kumatora followed Lucas's lead and slug one of them in the face. Duster kicked another in the chest while Boney simply headbutted the one Lucas tossed aside. Suddenly an alarm went off in Lucas's head as he charged toward another one of the fakes. The light on his head began to flash faster then normal, this often times signal a certain event. Lucas didn't falter with his attack as knocked the robot farther away just as a powerful explosion followed.

Seeing this the others quickly backed off the other Porkys. Lucas quickly dashed toward his team. Kumatora bashed the robot back since it kept getting closer. Lucas was caught off by two more Porkys who seemed to have come from nowhere. The flashing bulbs on their heads flashed faster and faster. Lucas acted quickly charging forward. Then he placed both his feet respectively on both their chest then kicked off. Lucas was able to push them back until they fell on top of the other two trying to advance on Duster, Kumatora, and Boney. The three of them had gained enough distance to not get caught up in the giant explosion. Lucas looked around the room, and then noticed four more come falling down from the ceiling. The four of them landed in a square formation with Lucas in the center. And four others went toward Kumatora, Duster and Boney. Lucas took a fighting position. Suddenly four figures burst through the doors.

"TONDA GASSA!" they yelled. All heads turned towards them. The figures quickly dispatched with the ones around Duster, Kumatora and Boney. Surprisingly and for some odd reason they didn't explode.

Taking affect of the oddity, Lucas quickly dispatched of the ones surrounding him. He slammed both his fist on top of the red bulbs of two of the Porkys, and slammed his heel on a third bulb. They all fell to the ground Lucas turned then with white-hot energy flowing around his fist, then sent an uppercut into the last fat bot's chin. The robot exploded around the ceiling. A huge clatter of the ceiling came falling from it. Then a giant strange mech of some kind fell as well. The others were shocked at the spectacle. The thing then rose up from its fallen form. It looked like a spider, or at least an inspired form of a spider. Lucas looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"So, this is the real you huh?" Lucas looked it over. Then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "How pathetic!"

"W-What," Porky moaned out. Porky's body is inside a capsule like holding, but it was clear that he was quite old. Ancient even.

"To think…the world terror, leader of the Pigmask army. An old man, that still thinks he's a kid. It shows how pathetic this world is," Lucas said shaking his head.

"You won't (wheeze) insult me!" Trying to raise his voice threw him into a coughing fit.

"You can't even raise your voice without overusing those decrepit lungs of yours,"

"You (**wheeze)** ignorant punk I (**wheeze)** am beyond you. Even in this old form (wheeze) I am incapable of death. I am (wheeze) immortal," Porky cackled then but then soon broke into a coughing fit.

Lucas merely shook his head. "I still can't believe this. I expected this powerful being able to strike fear into his enemies' heart with a single glare. When I look at you I see some old fool who just so happen to have the inability to not die, which in itself isn't that impressive. Immortality is only good when your body is young forever. I bet you can't even support your own weight on your own legs. What's so great about that?" Porky let out a hollowed growl. "I'm the one who's dangerous and unstable. I'm the one who strikes fear into the hearts of others. Seeing you like this just makes me laugh. I thought I had to become something more, but I know now I've already completed the goal. Your miniscule annoyance is tolerable, even though you're really messed up in the head," Lucas laughed. "Although I'm one to talk!"

"I'll kill you,"

"I really don't see that happening,"

"Look closer," Porky said pressing a button in his capsule. Lucas was more surprised his muscles still worked.

"Lucas!" someone called. Lucas turned to see his dad Flint.

"Ah, good you showed up, now the finale can…"

Suddenly the floor opened up below them, with Flint also, they fell down. The members of DCMC could only watch and wonder what had just happened. They all begin a frighteningly fast fall down. Lucas acted quickly by summoning a Shield Gamma around all of them. When the ground near everyone cringed as the shield collided with the ground creating a huge crash. Everyone was a bit shaken up, but nothing broken. They were happy about that, but no one was happier then Lucas. His eyes danced like they were on fire.

"The needle…its very close…" Lucas said as he began walked down a path.

"Lucas, wait son stop for a moment," Flint begged as he ran after his son.

"I don't have time, so walk and talk. Claus got quite a head start,"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Simple, I'm going to kill Claus, and take the needle for my own. Then I'm going to kill the Dark Dragon,"

"What!" they all yelled.

"You're nuts!" Kumatora yelled.

"I thought we already went over that," Lucas kept walking. "Oh, we wont need to travel together anymore, thanks for the help,"

"You…used us?" Duster asked.

"Why so shocked? Porky wasn't lying. I am a user of other people and their emotions. I knew if I acted sappy enough you would come. I wanted to save as much of my power as possible, and you guys really made it easy,"

"So…all those times you saved our necks?"

"I didn't plan on you dying yet. Now that we're here it doesn't concern me anymore," Boney dashed to Lucas's side the rubbed his head against Lucas's hand. Lucas eye cringed in irritation. "Would you knock it off!" he yelled smacking the dog's head away.

"Oh no, we lead him here. We helped him get here. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kumatora yelled pulling at her hair.

"Don't feel bad, you contributed to a greater cause,"

"I don't plan on seeing it through!" Duster said throwing a Thunder Bomb.

Lucas moved the upper half of his body to avoid it and the explosion that followed. Lucas then smiled. "Catch me if you can," he mocked then turned to run. Immediately Kumatora and Duster ran after him. Flint and Boney still chewing it over. They looked at each other then run forward after them. The cave they landed in left the place a bit dark, and gave Lucas quite an advantage. Lucas leaped over gaps and dashed down paths, but Kumatora and Duster were just able to keep him in line of sight. Kumatora almost run off the edge going too fast. Duster grabbed her arm then pulled her back.

"Watch it, that first steps a doozy!" Lucas mocked stopping for a moment then running off again. "Hurry up!"

Duster lead the charge this time since his eyes are a bit sharper in taking in detail. They kept going until they came to a big area where Lucas sat on the ground seemingly waiting.

"Oh, you guys decided to show up, great," Lucas turned his head over his shoulder. "You can appear now!" he called.

Suddenly they all heard stomping of some kind, mechanical footsteps. Once in sight they saw it was Porky. He looked non too pleased.

"Upset I ruined you dramatic entrance?" Lucas said randomly scratching his head.

"You can be (wheeze) as confident as much as you (wheeze) want. I know how to (cough) kill you,"

"Really?" Lucas asked turning to face him. "Do tell,"

"You have reflexes (cough) that is beyond normal humans. Your (wheeze) speed makes you (coughs) nearly untouchable. You have strength beyond a (wheeze) regular human as well. With this in mind you near (wheeze) invincible,"

"Ooh someone's done their homework. Have you been spying on me?"

"I had you observed (cough) as soon as I saw you as a threat. I began (wheeze) studying. Each threat you faced I noticed (cough) your power increased greatly. You not only got stronger (cough) but faster, and much more (wheeze) dangerous. All the robots you've ever beaten have taken a portion of your (wheeze) attack patterns. I've downloaded them into my mech, and I also know (wheeze) your weakness. I have watched and mastered my battle plan (wheeze) just to destroy you,"

"That's so nice, and stalkery," Lucas said.

Not wanting to hear anymore Porky brought his battle walker into action. Lucas hopped onto his feet then jumped to the side to avoid the charge. True to Porky's words the arms reacted then smacked Lucas right into the ground. Lucas quickly rolled just as a foot came down. He moved his head out of the way of another claw-thing. He grabbed another that was just flailing in the air then swung his body onto it. He leaped from it when another arm tried to strike him. Lucas landed on Porky's capsule then pulled his arm back for a punch. He never brought it forward for Porky's entire machine let out a powerful electric shock. His Franklin Badge sending back a few charges that hurt Porky also. Lucas wailed out in pain, and then an arm came to plow him into the ground. Kumatora and Duster gawked. Porky was actually doing it. Lucas pulled his face out the ground at the same time knocking away a tentacle with the back of his fist.

"You wont stop me!" Lucas exclaimed.

Kumatora and Duster looked at each other. They could either help Lucas, or help Porky. They turned back to the battle to see Porky's walker flying through the air. It looked like Lucas was gonna get serious, and no amount of data Porky had could prepare him for it. They made a decision then charged forward. Lucas moved his torso every which way to dodge the straight jabs of each tentacle. Porky smirked. Suddenly, the propulsion system of the walker kicked into overdrive. The arms began moving at a much faster speed, almost frightening how fast the change was. Lucas had to throw in a few blocks now, but didn't really change his pace. He learned the pattern of the attack and then chose his time to strike. Porky's walker as if having a mind of its own, changed the pattern on a dime. Lucas was thrown completely off guard. The tentacles begin to pound away at Lucas's body. Lucas couldn't believe the amount of pain in each attack.

"Oh, and here's a bonus," Porky said smirking.

Suddenly the tentacles were electrified. Lucas let a small smile come to his lips. He flashed his chest just as an arm was on a collision course with it. Although Lucas took the physical portion of the attack still, the electrified version was sent back through the arm to Porky. Porky was caught off guard this time. Lucas wrapped his arm around a tentacle then pushed out his flat palm. Porky saw this then jabbed forward with a tentacle. Lucas shifted enough for the tentacle run through the top of his shoulder. It drew blood, but was merely a flesh wound.

"PK Love,"

A white burst of power shot forward and hit Porky at point blank range. Lucas backed off a bit as Porky's walker fell back. Suddenly a pain unlike any other shot through Lucas back. It felt hot, like, flames?

"W-what?" Lucas turned his head. "Oh, I forgot about you two. Well I guess you chose which side you wanna be on,"

"You're leaving us no choice. The world you make could be worse then what he could," Duster said.

"You're definitely worse then Porky Lucas," Kumatora said sadly.

Lucas smiled. "Then the time was come,"

"What?" Duster asked.

Lucas raised his hand, but never got a chance to fire since he was struck in his back by Porky. Lucas rolled as soon as he touched the ground then jumped back to dodge a PK Fire from Kumatora. Duster threw a thunder bomb, but Lucas kicked it at Porky who raised a Shield Beta from the attack. Lucas blocked Kumatora's punch, while at the same time blocking a kick from Duster with his other arm. Lucas was gritting his teeth as he tries to span his focus on all his opponents. Lucas jumped back only to be hit by a PK Freeze attack. Lucas blew the chunks of ice away with pure PSI energy. Lucas ran toward Porky who he saw as the main problem. Porky's walker charged forward as well. Lucas was about to hit it head on, when it leaped into the air. Lucas's attack not only missed, but he got shot in the back with a powerful laser attack. The laser was powerful enough to plow Lucas right into the ground.

"Kumatora try your new move," Duster advised.

Kumatora at first was against it, but decided it needed to be done. "PK Ground!"

Kumatora placed her hands on the ground, and in the moment it was as if the earth itself was Lucas's enemy. Lucas was already plowed into the ground the earth was only just crushing him. Lucas cried out in pain, a pain he had never felt before. Lucas bloodshot eye turned a faint blue.

"I-I can't let her squeeze the life out of me," Lucas gathered his strength, and decided to use his full power. "PK Burst!"

Taking in the energy used to control the earth Lucas gained a power boost that allowed him to force himself out his binding. Lucas's entire body was covered with a white aura. Lucas dashed forward. He dealt with Duster first as he slammed his foot on his leg causing Duster to cry out. Then gave Duster a roundhouse to the head. Lucas waved away a PK Freeze aimed at him, from Kumatora. Lucas then waved his hand to unleash a burst of PSI that as it traveled destroyed the very ground below them. Kumatora couldn't resist it and went flying through the air. She landed in a heap. Lucas returned his attention to Duster who gained a new vigor to fight. Lucas quickly took it out of him, by kneeing him in the stomach, and then slamming his fist into Duster's throat. As Duster hit the ground Lucas grabbed his hair then repeatedly began slamming his face into the rocky ground. He finished up by slamming his feet on top of Duster's head. Once Duster was done, he turned to Porky who slammed an arm into his side. Lucas went flying until he absorbed the impact by doing a flip. He skids across the ground just as Porky's walker was upon him.

"Since you like testing, lets see if you really are immortal," Lucas said.

Porky lashed out with an arm the Lucas caught by its end. Lucas placed himself outside the arm and in one swift motion punched it in the middle severing it altogether. Lucas used his newly obtained weapon to bat away the other arms. Finally, Lucas threw the arm he had in his possession right at Porky's capsule. It did pierce through the glass, but barley stopped above his forehead.

"Ha, looks like…" Porky was interrupted as Lucas pushed the arm further, straight into Porky's brain. Porky let out a wail on unimaginable pain.

"You don't use it much, so I didn't think you'd miss it,"

Lucas then began to tear the entire walker apart. He fired a PK Love that destroyed a portion of it. He ripped off the other arms save the ones used to stand. Lucas pushed out his hand then fired a powerful PK Burst attack. In a moments notice the walker was completely and utterly destroyed with only pieces left. Porky's capsule was also destroyed leaving him exposed. Porky's body racked with such pain, but Lucas felt it wasn't enough.

"Since you like spreading pain, let me share with you mine," Lucas placed his foot on Porky's throat then he pushed the claw still in Porky's head even deeper into his skull. The blood was just being squeezed out a like an orange to a juicer. "That immortality isn't really anything to brag about now is it!"

Lucas kept pushing further and further till he felt that the claw must have reached the other side of Porky's skull. Lucas smiled wickedly as he jiggled it around in his head causing more pain. Then backed off. Porky still in horrible amounts of pain breathed as best he could. Shockingly tears came to his eyes. Which only made Lucas laugh.

"The most vicious person in the world, crying!" Lucas just couldn't believe it. "Well I must catch that brother of mine, but don't worry. I will be back when I'm done,"

Lucas backed off completely then turned to where he sensed the needle then shot off into a brisk run. He run through the dark, but could see as if the cave was filled with light. He only slowed his pace when he saw a figure laying on the ground. He stopped at the person's side to see it was his father. Lucas smirked.

"Looks like you tried, but failed to reach out to him lovingly father. I'm sorry you're such a failure, but not to worry. I wont be anything like you, or mom,"

"No…please…it's Claus…Lucas…don't,"

"I don't care who it is I will and shall. The final act is upon us dad, and I shall play my final part,"

Without another word or explanation for his strange words Lucas ran forward. He passed by his dog Boney as well, but paid him little attention. He finally reached the needle to see the Masked Boy aka Claus standing before it. Lucas smiled.

"Looks like I caught up just in time,"

The Masked Boy turned to him, then scowled. "You again. Porky told me he was gonna kill you,"

"I kindly reserved that position to you brother," Lucas said. The Masked Boy looked at him questionably. "I don't feel like trading banter with you so here's how this is going to work. You and me shall fight to the bitter end. Winner gets the needle, loser…dies,"

"You are not in the proper condition to make such a big bet," commented the Masked Man.

"I've always been more powerful then you. I'd thought this would level the playing field. Speaking of," Lucas reached for the Franklin Badge on his chest. Then in a blink of an eye crushed it in his palm to little pieces. "Won't need that,"

"That was your only protection, why would you destroy it?"

"Because Claus, one of us is dying here, and at this point…I don't care who,"

"You're insane,"

"Yes, but that's not the point. You have a chance to kill me now Claus, you can take it or not. The choice is yours now. Porky holds nothing over you. If you're too weak to realize it, you will die,"

"Then let us begin,"

The battle instantly began, although Lucas in truth was dead tired. He had never used so much of his energy, or pushed himself so hard. He never knew his breaking point, but he felt he was close. He needed to do one last thing before it all ended. Lucas played defense while the Masked Man struck with his hearts content. He jabbed with his sword, which Lucas leaned out of the way of. Lucas went with a roundhouse kick that was dodged by the Masked Man jumping back. The Masked Man then tried a slamming axe kick aimed for Lucas's head, but Lucas blocked it with both wrists.

"Come on is that all you got," Lucas said finally landing the first blow by punching him in the face. The Masked Boy responded with a hook punch from his cannon arm, but Lucas both blocked and countered. "You're still pretty weak Claus. I thought you would be better,"

The Masked Boy let a scowl come to his face, although he wasn't sure why. He was so distracted that Lucas was able to blast him in the chest with a PK Love. The Masked Boy deployed his wings and tried to take to the air. Lucas wasn't for it though.

"You coward! Trying to run away wimp!" Lucas yelled as he latched onto one of the wings. Before the Masked Boy could do anything Lucas ripped it right off earning a cry of great pain from the Masked Boy. He then slapped him across the face with it. "Childs play! Stop being a wimp!"

"I-I-I a-a-am not a…wimp," The Masked Boy attempted to suppress a growl.

"Oh? I'm not convinced, wimp!" Lucas said slamming his feet on the Masked Boy's back, which was already in extreme pain from his ripping out his wing. Lucas jumped back just as The Masked Boy swung his sword. He pointed his sword to shoot out lightening, but Lucas instantly dodged. "I took off my reflector so you could have a fair shot, now I need to stand still too, what more do you want!"

"Shut…" The Masked Boy began.

"What? Claus is a wimp, I knew that already,"

"Shut up!" Claus yelled. "I'm so tired of you!"

Claus shot out a powerful bolt of lightening that hit its mark dead on. Lucas let out a cry of pain he never knew he could. Lucas then waved away the stream of lightening, but he collapsed on his hands and knees. He immediately coughed up blood.

"I'm not a wimp!" Claus said charging head on. He punted Lucas right in the face and then again shot him with lightening. Claus held Lucas in the air with his PK Thunder attack. Growing tired of that Claus dropped the attack then came in for the kill. As hurt as Lucas was, he would not allow this. Lucas turned his body in midair to avoid the jab of the sword, and then slammed his foot into the side of Claus's face. Claus rode with the kick as he skids to a halt on his feet on the ground.

Claus looked back to see Lucas right in front of him then the latter punched him across the face. "You're still too weak!" This also knocked off the helmet.

Claus snarled, and then grabbed Lucas by the back of his head then slammed him face first into the ground. "How about that?" Claus pushed forward his cannon to fire.

Lucas sensed the attack then brought his elbow back into Claus's face. Then turned to shoot out a powerful PK Love. Claus went soaring through the air and then hit the ground rolling. Lucas crawled onto his hands and feet slowly, while coughing up blood. Lucas looked a mess in general. His scars and gashes from the previous battle were bad, but the new ones made things worse. The lightening attacks were killing him. Lucas rose to his feet hunched over then looked in Claus's direction. His vision was also getting blurry and uneven. Claus rise to his feet much quicker then Lucas but still slowly.

"Yeah, that's not too…bad," Lucas then coughed up more blood.

Claus blinked a few times, as if he just woke up. "L-Lucas?" Lucas had to admit it was a bit anticlimactic.

"Ah, I see I was able to get you free again. Now this fight will be much better,"

"Lucas…wait…it's all coming back to me," Claus grabbed his head as the images passed through his mind. "I…remember…everything. The fighting, the Pigmask, and what I've become. I can't believe this,"

"Who cares, lets finish this,"

"What?"

"I know you heard the conditions of this fight before, that hasn't changed even with your mind free,"

"But, how did you?"

"I knew all that lovey dovey stuff wouldn't work so I tried to appeal to your most notable trait, your rage. You've always been a hothead, and what better way to get you in touch with your feelings then to make you feel rage again,"

"Then-,"

"But it was only to get you in the right state of mind. Once you were in touch with your emotions, you might just fight better," Lucas spit up blood. "I think I was right,"

Claus looked at Lucas with disbelief. "Lucas we don't have to fight now. It's over!"

"It's over when one of us is dead!"

"I wont kill you!"

"Then you will be killed!"

"Lucas, stop this. We can pull the needle together create a new world happier for everyone," Lucas for a moment looked at him wide eyed. Claus felt he was making progress. "You don't have to fight anymore. You can be the hero Lucas,"

Lucas looked at the ground, and then looked at his hands. They were covered in dirt and blood. "No…"

"What?"

"The world I create with these hands would perish. I've done too much, and gone too far to simply turn back. That'd be stupid and pointless for all the blood I spilled. I've taken lives, Claus, which deserves no forgiveness but punishment. Wherever I went I wrought chaos and destruction. You can end it all here Claus, end all the pain and suffering at the source,"

"No…I wont…I can't! I just got a second chance to see you, I don't want to!"

"Then you will die," Lucas said with a look of disgust on his face.

Lucas charged toward Claus who was too conflicted to move. Lucas moved much slower then he normally would, but he was still pretty fast. Lucas dashed forward then rammed his elbow into Claus's gut. Then sent an uppercut into his chin. Lucas shot out a powerful PK Love, but this time Claus responded with his own. Both attacks canceled each other out, and both sides took damage. Lucas recovered at a much slower rate, coughing up more blood. Claus was near tears seeing his brother like this, but being unable to do anything. Lucas eventually got to his feet then charged forward again. Claus decided that he had to at least take the fight out of him. Claus swung a punch that instantly made contact with Lucas's check. Lucas however rolled with the punch then swung his leg right into Claus's head. This knocked Claus to the ground.

"Well, I guess you wanna die then. Have it your way," Lucas began to approach Claus.

"Lucas!" called a voice.

Lucas looked up to see Flint, and Boney charging toward them. Not too far behind were a severely injured Kumatora and Duster. Lucas saw this as a turn for the worst, than turned toward the needle. He had only one choice. He struggled up to it deciding to finish them off when he had the energy of the needle. Black PSI energy gathered around his fingers tips dancing until it consumed his whole hands.

"Lucas no!" called a voice deep in Lucas mind. "Think about what your doing. Think about the consequences!"

"Leave me alone mother," Lucas growled. "Everything will happen as it's supposed to,"

Lucas raised his hands over the needle allowing it to be consumed by his dark power. Lucas let a smile come to his lips as he saw he was about to complete his mission. He began to wrap his fingers around the needle.

"I'm so sorry," said a voice. Lucas was surprised by it and before he could figure whom it belonged to a pain shot through his body, a horrible pain unlike anything he's felt. Suddenly, the black energy around his hands, and the needle ceased. He felt his whole body was on fire, and that he was coughing up more blood then usual. He didn't understand it until when he coughed he looked down. He saw it….

The tip of Claus's sword through his chest.

His eyes widen at the realization. Claus got him from behind. Suddenly the sword was jerked from his body. He suddenly felt lightheadedness that he had never felt before. He realized that Claus wasn't smart enough to realize that he would die faster without the sword in the wound then with it in. The sword held a great deal of blood in his body, so when it was removed the blood simply gushed out on both sides his body. Lucas grabbed the wound from his front as his legs soon lost the strength to hold him up. He began to fall onto his side then rolled onto his back. He saw that it was indeed his brother Claus who had did the deed. He held tighter to the blood stain shirt, and he smiled, shocking everyone there.

"Damn it Lucas, why'd you make me do that!" Claus yelled at the top of his lungs. "You bastard! We could've been able to make everything better, we could've started over, we could've picked up from where we left off, and you could be not dying!"

"But…then…the world…would still be…suffering," Lucas muttered.

Claus fell to his knees. "You wanted to destroy everything, but I still don't feel that this is right,"

"What do you mean by suffering?" Duster asked. Lucas smiled throwing him off.

"Since…my life is…ebbing away…I can offer…one last explanation…" Lucas said squeezing harder on his wound covering his hand in his own blood. He tried to regain himself as much as possible. "Porky ruined our world by bringing….all the chaos that he brought…he took our world and shook it apart…turning it into something…ugly. I wanted to make it beautiful again….but destroying the Pigmask wasn't…enough,"

"What are you saying?" Claus asked.

"My secret agenda…was to die…" everyone looked at him completely shocked. "Not just die though…but to free Claus…have him kill me…and rid the world of the greatest evil," Lucas's eyes seemed to fade more as he began losing his grip on this world.

"No, Lucas don't die!" Claus said throwing off his jacket and trying to use that to stop the bleeding. "You can't!"

"He said…to eliminate the greatest evil," Duster repeated. Then it clicked in his brain, and he could only feel shame.

"What is it?" Kumatora asked.

"Lucas, he wanted this from the very beginning. He wanted to save the world, but from a different vantage point. He took all the evil and chaos from Porky and from all of his influence. He took it all even though it drove him insane,"

"I don't get it," Claus said.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "If I wrought all the chaos and destruction…and then I suddenly died…then the chaos and destruction would…go along with me…leaving… peace,"

Claus then finally under stood. "But you could have done this a different way!" Flint yelled tears in his eyes.

"Don't…waste tears…on the son…you didn't want…dad…you got your wish…everyone did,"

"Wish? Lucas I don't love Claus more then you, and I don't think of you as the son I didn't want!"

"You say that…right before…I'm about to die," Lucas chuckled as best he could.

"Lucas, you were the only thing anchoring my sanity. Going home and seeing at least a part of my family still there is a good feeling. You gave me comfort, Lucas, I never meant to push you away! I was looking for Claus, not for me, but for you!"

Lucas's eyes increased in size upon hearing this. He never knew this, and never thought about it in such a way. However, as he always said there wasn't any point in feeling regret. Lucas could only pity his father.

"Sorry…to waste…your time," Lucas looked at Duster and Kumatora. "Well…you guys…are still…a…pain…your wishes shall also come true," He looked to Boney and then reached out with his hands not covering his wound. He reached from underneath Claus's jacket to pet the dog gently, like he always did. Finally, he turned to Claus. "My brother…you are…the most…powerful one…on this…island…now…take care…of…eve-everyone…I have…and…always will…l-lo…l-love…you. Pull…the needle…with…a pure…heart…"

After that Lucas's eyes began to get duller. Claus grasped Lucas's hand and held tightly as tears began to fall freely. This was an unfamiliar sight from Claus, and Lucas was foreign to it. Lucas began to fall deeper into a dark place. Claus began screaming something, but his hearing had already left him. His eyelids got heavier and heavier, and the sight of Claus crying and yelling began to fade more and more away. Until, he was gone. Now, there was only this darkness.

* * *

_**The Observer opened a viewportal into the afterlife. The end was almost here.**_

* * *

He couldn't tell if he had his eyes closed or open. He tried blinking and realized they were open.

"Lucas…" a sweet voice came to him, along with a light. Lucas turned to see his mother. She smiled. "I didn't think it would end this way,"

"I know this decision was rash, and crazy, but it had to be done,"

"You were right, you had gone too far, and spread too much suffering. I just couldn't see a good fate for you, but for you to plan it,"

"I'm mother's son huh," Lucas said smiling. Hinawai looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ready to give up life to save the ones they love. It's like I said before. I hated causing such pain, but my love for it weighed more,"

"You're still sick,"

"Whatcha gonna do with me?" Lucas said. He looked around. "So…which way is Hell?"

"What?"

"Well I know this is just a visit, but I really should get going to my proper place,"

Hinawai looked sadden. "Lucas I want you to come back with me,"

"No thanks," Lucas said.

"Why?" Hinawai asked shocked. What person would choose eternal suffering to eternal peace?

"I don't deserve it. I've mentally prepared myself for this moment. I might as well see what all the fuss is about. If you don't mind could you point me in the right direction please," Hinawai shook her head. "I guess I'll wander then,"

"Boy this kid is really a serious case," came a voice. It didn't sound like his mother's. He looked back at her, but he only saw a smile.

"He's just a little messed up in the head is all," came another voice, also not Hinawai's. Lucas looked around again, but saw no one. He didn't have PSI at this point so he couldn't sense where they were.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked his mother.

"I had found a little back up to convince you," she said smiling.

"In other words you're coming with us!" came the first voice again. Suddenly someone wrapped their arm around his neck. Then the person began to administer a noogie Claus could never give.

"H-Hey cut it out!" Lucas yelled struggling. The person released him then Lucas pushed away. He got a good look at the person. It's a boy a bit older then him, wearing a blue and yellow strip shirt, shorts, red hat tilted to the side, purple eyes, red shoes, and a cheesy smile. "And who are you?"

"Names Ness, glad to meet ya!" Ness said smiling and extending his hand for a shake. Lucas only looked at it.

"Looks like we got a cold one huh Ness," said another voice coming closer. Lucas turned and was shocked to see another boy that looked exactly like Ness, but with different clothes. He has on a shirt with only three strips two blue one yellow, bandana around his neck, red hat tilted the opposite direction of Ness's, shorts, blue shoes, brown eyes, and also wearing a cheesy smile. He began to ruffle Lucas's hair. He was also a bit taller than him also.

Lucas pushed his hand away. "And you?" he asked fixing his hair after the attack.

"Ninten please to meet ya,"

"So, this counts as help?" Lucas asked his mother. He noticed she stood far off to the side. She smiled very brightly. Lucas was really confused now.

"So, my mom put you guys up to this huh?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't mind much," Ness said.

"She just wants you to be happy after all the crap you went through," Ninten said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Can you guys point me to the direction of Hell?"

"Why would you wanna got there?" Ness asked shocked.

"Yeah, I hear it isn't to nice," Ninten said.

"Well I'll go see for myself and tell ya all about it,"

"Or, you could try and atone fore all the stuff you did," Ness said stepping in front of him.

Lucas looked at the two. He really wished his PSI worked right now. "Look-"

"Now before you say anything Lucas hear us out. We were PSI users too once upon a time, and I gotta say I was pretty powerful!" Ninten said.

"You didn't even know any offensive moves," Ness said rolling his eyes.

"Well I had to develop this muscle," Ninten said and to show his point he lifted Ness by the collar of his shirt.

Lucas didn't know that he suddenly gained a bit more curiosity. "So, you guys are powerful PSI users huh?"

"Sure are. I've seen your stuff, and I gotta say. You're pretty good,"

"Pretty good?" Lucas felt insulted.

"Well yeah, compared to us you wouldn't stand a chance," Ness said.

"Since you guys are even here it shows how powerful you are," Lucas retorted.

"That a challenge little boy?" Ninten said.

"Now, we didn't come here to fight but talk," Ness turned to Lucas. "Listen Lucas, I don't understand the position your in, but there isn't any need to continue your suffering. You can do much better,"

"I did the things I did knowing the consequences and accepting them,"

"You don't wanna fight it at all?" Ninten asked.

"…No…I'm done fighting,"

"That's so sad," Ness said.

"What?"

"You act as if you just lost your purpose. You gave up your life for the better of others. As far as I'm concerned that's something good,"

"I don't feel the ends justify the means,"

"Have you always been so quick to put yourself down?" Ninten asked.

"You were scared," Ness said simply. At that Lucas got angry.

"I fear nothing!" Lucas yelled clenching his fist.

"You were scared to live happily, after all you've done. You hurt so many people that anger and rage you felt for yourself was just too overwhelming. You were scared of what you might do to the people you love, if they were around you enough. A sad cause of when you fear your own power," Ninten explained.

"I don't fear myself!" Lucas yelled again.

"The reason you're here is because you fear yourself. I understand that much. Having all this power is frightening at times," Ness said. Lucas had enough of this. He pushed passed both of them to find his own way. However, Ness was quick to cut him off. "Stop being such a baby, and just deal with it. Face facts that you can still feel fear. You are still human, don't let that power trick you into becoming something your not!"

"I can be whoever I want to be!"

"Then be the person who can get over his fear," Ninten said from behind Lucas.

"You don't know me! Neither of you do!"

"We don't need to in order to understand. You're on a path of self destruction, and even in death its not finish,"

"I don't wanna turn back,"

"You dummy we're trying to prevent you from walking right over a cliff!" Ninten said grabbing Lucas's collar. Lucas struggled to get away, but his strength was in no way in comparison to Ninten's. "That's strength okay. In more ways then one,"

Ninten then threw Lucas to the ground. Lucas got up on his hands and knees. "I…"

"Don't," Ness said to Ninten who was about to approach him for anther round. Ness walked over to Lucas then took a knee next to him. "Lucas you have to accept that there's nothing you can live for now. All this loathing and suffering you bring upon yourself doesn't have to continue. I'm not saying turn back to make you mom happy, but turn back so that you can be happy. She says you're a nice kid, well, don't be afraid to show kindness. You're human! Feel emotions! Happy, sad, mad, prayers, hope, love, and all those other emotions. You're not so thing that can just shut off his emotions, so it all over now,"

"Ya gotta release those pent up feelings," Ninten added.

Lucas felt this feeling he had never felt in a long time. He didn't like this feeling, but it felt right. He didn't like looking weak or insecure. To be looked down upon. He didn't like being vulnerable. He didn't like weakness. He didn't like anything about his old self. Maybe Ryuka had a much stronger influence then he thought. Ryuka always made him see the bad about himself, but he never realized the good. He never thought of himself good. Lucas could no longer resist the emotion that was clawing to get out. He began to sniffle. Ness looked at him closely. Then in an instant Lucas latched onto him breaking into tears. Ness wasn't at all surprised or against Lucas crying into his shirt. Ninten gave Ness a thumbs up and Ness smiled. Ness looked over to Hinawai and nods. Hinawai smiled then disappeared.

It's gonna take a while for Lucas to become his old self again. Luckily he has all eternity.


End file.
